Guardian Apprentices
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: Pitch may be gone, but his essence had possessed the Guardians when they weren't looking. Now, with the guardians doing the evil work for Pitch, it is up to Jamie, Sophie, and their friends to bring back the balance. Will they be able to free the guardians who are under the Boogeyman's control? Jamie/Jack, Sophie/Bunny, Sandy/Cupcake, North/the twins, and Tooth/Pippa. T for fights
1. The Guardian Bond

Guardian Apprentices

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Guardian Bond

No sooner than when they left the town of Burgess, Jack Frost and Bunnymund were a little bit troubled when they left their favorite kids behind.

For Bunnymund, he tried his best to not bond with the little girl named Sophie Bennett who he calls his 'little ankle-biter'. When he first saw her in his Warren, he thought that she would ruin his chances of bringing hope to the children on Easter. But when Jack Frost tossed his snowflake on the Easter Bunny, E. Aster Bunnymund then felt the joy and fun that he had misplaced a long time ago. Now when he sees two year old Sophie having fun, giggling at the pretty things that caught her attention, Bunnymund considered her to be his favorite.

Jack Frost already had chosen his favorite kid since the moment the child first believed in him. After all of those times to catch Jamie's attention by making him believe in the Winter Spirit, he finally succeeded when he gave Jamie a sign that he was listening to his plea when he looked like he was about to give up on his belief. Jack wanted to be sure to spend most of his moments with Jamie until it was time for the boy to fend for himself.

But now, as they stood before the Guardian of Wonder; North, they were in trouble for something that the guardians had tried to ignore.

The Easter Bunny and the Frost Spirit had bonded with their favorites.

"Jack, Bunny, I am afraid to say this but…" North hesitated by fiddling with his hands before he cheered on top of his lungs by snapping his fingers. "Congratulations! You two have gotten yourselves apprentices."

Both Jack and Bunnymund jumped in surprise and shock when North congratulated them. "But North," Bunnymund protested quickly. "You said so yourself that we shouldn't have time to bond with the children. What is goin' on with you, mate?"

North explained as he walked around his desk, his arms crossed. "Yeah, I did say that we didn't have time to bond with the children. But, from what I recently read in one of my books, it says that when a guardian bonds with the child of their choosing, the child then begins to exhibit the same powers of the guardian that they are bonded to."

Tooth floated right by the Guardian of Wonder, her curious nature getting the better of her. "So you are saying that when Jack first bonded with Jamie, the child will begin to have the same powers that Jack possesses?"

North nodded. "It will also be the same for Sophie when she bonded with Bunny. She will feel the need to go outside more, than being cooped up inside the house. She will be much quicker than the other kids her age. She will be protective of nature. Same thing with Jamie, he will not feel the coldness of winter, even if he is all bundled up in his coat, he will embrace the coldness as Jack does. He will even sense the change of weather."

Jack and Bunnymund seemed intrigued about the information, sighing in relief to know that they didn't need to separate from their favorite kids. However, they noticed a few things that North, Tooth, and Sandy had missed.

Jack was the first to ask as he looked back and forth from North, to Tooth, to Sandy, and back again. "Should Bunny and I congratulate you guys as well? For getting apprentices, I mean."

The other guardian's gazes froze when Jack asked his question. All of them had shocked expressions written on their faces. Although, Bunnymund understood what the Winter Spirit was asking, he decided to wait and see how long it would take for North, Tooth and Sandy to figure it out.

"Jack, we didn't spend time with the other kids that helped us out into defeating Pitch." Tooth explained. "We had to split our attention from one kid to the next."

Sandy looked around before he presented a sand-like picture that told Jack that he caught him. North noticed this, and asked. "Sandy, you have chosen a favorite child?" Sandy nodded and made a little sand figure that looked like the girl that rode on one of his sand unicorns.

"I'm guessin' that Sandy has chosen Cupcake as his apprentice, mate." Bunnymund guessed slowly as he understood the situation Sandy had with the kid. Even before the battle with Pitch happened, Sandy was spoiling the girl with his dreams. Some of them were so amazing and new that no kid would ever dream of. Literally!

Jack added, looking over his shoulder to North. "And there are not only one, but two apprentices for the famous Santa Claus." He was obviously saying that North had bonded with the twins; Claude and Caleb.

"C'mon now," North pretended to be offended as he raised his hands up into the air. "They were the ones who started to get me to bond with them!" And that fact was true, since the twins had thrown a snowball on his head to get him to play with them. Not only that, but long before the battle, he had given them extra presents each time on Christmas Eve.

"Tooth," Bunnymund turned to her. "You had bonded with Pippa." He could see that the Tooth Fairy shrugged in embarrassment, as did the little fairies when their secret was discovered.

"Okay," Tooth admitted. "You got me, Bunny. I somehow have been holding a liking to the young girl. She just takes care of her teeth so well…" She wrapped her right arm around her other arm as if she had an itch.

Jack smiled. "Congratulations guys." He watched as the guardians of dreams, wonder, and memories, shift in a nervous gesture, never suspecting that they could get apprentices as well. "How long does it take for the transformations to take hold on the children?"

Bunnymund smiled. "The magic of the transformations take hold when the kids notice the signs. When the kids notice the signs, it means that they will begin to use the same abilities we have. All we have to do is wait."

Tooth added. "When their lights glow in our colors," She gestured to the huge globe that showed all the different lights that shows the child's belief. "We will know and bring them over to the workshop."

Something caught his attention as his gaze turned away from the guardians.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack thought he saw one of Pitch's shadow creatures. And before he blinked, he felt something taking over him, and the guardians. He turned around to see that the same shadows from Pitch were trying to possess them. Jack tried to fight back before his energy was sucked right out of him.

"Pitch!" He hissed in a cold tone. "What do you want from us this time?" He clutched his chest, feeling the darkness closing in on him. "You already lost the battle, Pitch!"

He heard a dark chuckle echoing throughout the workshop. "I may have lost the battle, Jack. But, my war is far from finished." A shadow of Pitch could be seen on the wall as he floated around the guardians like how a predator stalks the prey. "If I can't cause darkness and fear, you all will have to do the job for me."

"We will never do the work for you, Pitch!" North shouted as he laid down on the floor, feeling his energy being sucked out of him.

The shadow of Pitch moved to the Guardian of Wonder's direction and laughed darkly. "That was what I figured, North. You may not work for me willing, but I can make you do it even if it is by force."

"Don't you realize that if you get rid of the wonder, hope, dreams, memories, and fun, you would plunge the world into chaos, even if you wanted to spread fear into the lives of the children and adults alike, you would still lose because fear can't exist without the dreams and wonder that we bring." Tooth stated, breathing heavily.

"I won't be bringing the fear, Tooth Fairy, you and your friends will do the job for me. That way, the children will be afraid of you." Pitch says as he allows his essence to take over the guardians fully as they fell into the darkness.

Unbeknownst to the Boogeyman, however, the huge globe showed a little flicker of gold, blue, green, red and purple.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here is the story that I promised to show to the readers who have read my Christmas story with the guardians. Review whenever you want and I will allow you to guess what could happen next. Do you think you can guess what will happen next? The next chapter will be with Jamie and his friends trying to get the hang of their new powers._


	2. Head Start

Guardian Apprentices

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

_I haven't even gotten to the good parts of the story and yet with one chapter, I am famous for it. What the heck is wrong with me? I never expected for anyone to immediately like it. I already have 22 followers, and 16 favorites! Thanks for taking your time to read this story. I hope I will impress you all._

* * *

Chapter 2-Head Start

Jamie knew that something was off the moment he returned home after he and his friends helped the guardians defeat Pitch. He felt the air change around him as his temperature adapted to the chill. Instead of shivering from the cold, the young boy embraced it. Ever since his encounter with Jack Frost, Jamie felt a strong connection that went beyond the limits of his imagination.

It started in the morning after the battle with Pitch. He didn't know why, but when he was underneath most of the bed covers, he was too warm. So he pushed them off whenever he has the chance.

Even though his mom was confused by why he didn't need those bed covers, she somehow thought that it was just another one of those fazes that come by once in a while.

He also realized that whenever his mother, his sister, or his friends try to touch him, they receive a chill that reminded them of an igloo or the freezer.

He got himself out of bed and took out a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans as he was getting ready for another day at school. However, something was off too on the weather.

Jamie noticed that the town was somehow under watch on a big snowstorm that was heading its way. As he looked closely from the window, Jamie studied the snow that decorated itself on his window.

"There is no school for the rest of the month, sweetie." His mom called from downstairs. "The snowstorm is becoming too dangerous for our town."

Jamie stopped dressing himself when he was done with getting the shirt on and rushed downstairs to see if what his mom said was true. Sure enough, the news said that the town of Burgess had called off school for the rest of the month.

"How could we get a month off of school when we are just going through spring break?" Jamie asked, confused by what was happening.

His mom answered as she was cleaning the dishes. "I am not even sure about what is happening with the weather, but if it doesn't lighten up soon," She trailed off before she heard the phone ringing. "I got it."

Picking up the phone, Jamie's mom greeted. "Hello. Oh, good morning, Cupcake. Alright, I will let you talk with Jamie." She handed her son the phone. "It's Cupcake, and from what I heard, she wants to tell you something important."

Jamie nodded before his mom went upstairs to wake up Sophie and get her ready for the day. The eldest Bennett sibling placed the phone right by his ear. "Hi Cupcake! What's up with you?"

"Jamie, do you think you and Sophie can come to my house today? Cupcake's voice said over the phone. "I have discovered something odd that I think you might be interested in."

"What would it be?" Jamie asked before he heard a few other people talking on the same phone. He recognized them to be Monty, Pippa, and the twins; Claude and Caleb.

"I think you and Sophie should come over to my house, then our friends and I can tell you." Cupcake told before the phone lost its signal, probably from the dangerous weather that was raging on outside.

Jamie laid the phone back on the counter before he heard Sophie running down the stairs and embraced him. "Good mornin' brother." Sophie said in an accent Jamie recognized to be Australian. He knew that after her encounter with the Easter Bunny, she has been trying to perfect his accent.

His mom came down afterwards. "I will work on making you kids some breakfast." She then began to make them two regular bowls of Special K cereal; she also caught Sophie trying to hop into her chair with the cereal bowl. "Sophie, no hopping while holding your cereal!" She scolded.

Just like that, Sophie stopped hopping and replied. "Yes mother." Jamie looked at her in confusion. He knew that Sophie was just a two year old, but for her to say those words in complete sentences was very odd for a young girl like her to be able to do.

His mom interrupted his concentration. "What did Cupcake want to talk with you about?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him curiously.

Jamie turned his attention away from his sister and stared at his mother. "She says that Sophie and I should go over to her house so that she can tell me what is going on. My other friends are already there, from what it seems." He shrugged and took a bite out of his cereal.

"You sure you are okay with going there?" His mother asked in a worried tone, as what mothers usually do. "What if you and Sophie can't get there when the snowstorm comes?"

Jamie reassured her as he rushed off to gather his winter coat, and Sophie's, "I think we can get over there just fine, mom. The storm will not be here until a couple more minutes."

After finishing his breakfast, Jamie immediately dressed himself up in his usual winter coat, even though he is beginning to hate the warm sensation that was threatening to melt him, the young boy was determined to not let his mom worry about his new 'condition'. Besides, he knew that if he told her the truth, his mom would dismiss it as an excuse.

He helped Sophie with her coat as she rushed over to the door, calling. "Outside please, outside!" Jamie still glanced back at her each time she was saying those perfect sentences. Instead of focusing on his concern for his sister, Jamie opened the door, grabbed Sophie's hand, and went outside to embrace the chilling temperatures.

Once he was out of sight from his house, Jamie kept on walking through the snow that fell through the sky as he took off his coat. Somehow Sophie began to chime in. "Brother, why did you take off your coat? Do you really want Jack Frost to nip on you?"

Jamie countered in a calm tone. "How do you manage to say those perfect sentences without any trouble?"

Sophie answered. "I never knew how. It just came to me." The young girl then spotted Cupcake's house and rushed over to the door without tripping in the snow. Jamie soon followed in the same speed.

"Cupcake! Cupcake!" Sophie called from the door before it opened. Jamie stopped dead in his tracks as he studied the tough girls eyes that were narrowed from the brightness of the sun. Her dark brown eyes had a little bit of gold mixing in. Other than that, everything else about her was the same.

"Glad you two could make it." Cupcake said as she looked back and forth from Sophie to Jamie. "Come inside. We will talk in the living room." She then led the Bennett siblings inside, taking off their winter coats and hats as they got themselves comfortable.

Once they arrived in the living room, Jamie noticed that his other friends were there as well. However, he began to notice some strange signs on them. Pippa was the first one he studied from afar. Her dark brown eyes were a deep shade of violet. The twins; Claude and Caleb, didn't look anything different at first, but then Jamie looked closer, seeing that their brown eyes had a mixture of red that the young Bennett kid almost mistook them as bloodshot eyes. Monty had a little streak of white in his eyes as he shivered from the cold temperature that was taking its toll outside. All of the kids were wearing their usual clothing as they sat in a circle right by the couch.

Jamie slowly took a seat close by Pippa and Monty, whereas Sophie sat right by Cupcake and the twins. "What do you want to talk about, Cupcake? Has something bad happened?" Jamie asked, worried.

Cupcake took a breath before she began. "As soon as we left the pond where we last saw the Guardians, had you ever wondered if something about yourself had changed that night? Well, I noticed a few things that I think all of you would be interested in." She moved her hand to her right arm and pushed her pink sleeve up, revealing something that stung the children; a tattoo of a unicorn, the same unicorn she usually likes in her dreams, and it looked like the tattoo was made of sand. "I never knew that this was here until when I decided to take a much needed bath. I thought that Sandy had missed his shot as I tried to scratch it off, but as strange as it is, it won't come off, not even when I used water on it to wash it off."

Pippa took over the next part of the conversation as she raised her hand to show a tattoo on the back of her hand. It showed a tooth that was shaded in violet. "You don't think that this has something to deal with the guardians?" She asked, curious. "I mean, I know that the symbol of a tooth meant that it is from the Tooth Fairy. And I think that Sandy must have chosen you for a reason, Cupcake, otherwise, the tattoo wouldn't have been there at all." All the other kids nodded in agreement. Pippa was considered the smartest out of the group, whereas Cupcake was the brawn, Monty the brains, Jamie the leader, Sophie the cute one, and the twins were known to be the double trouble team.

"Does anyone else have a tattoo like what me and Pippa have?" Cupcake mentioned with realization. Jamie noticed immediately that Sophie had something on the back of her neck. When he pulled her hair away, he noticed the mark is a green Easter egg. Jamie didn't dare to strip her further, believing the fact that Bunnymund might have done something to his sister, whether it was bad or good. Next, he looked over to the twins when they pulled up the left sides of their pants legs. Claude's tattoo was shaped like a yeti, and Caleb's was an elf. Since his glasses were fogged up, Monty pulled them up to show a tattoo on his eye that looked like a crescent moon.

But for Jamie, he looked on his shoulder, his legs, his hands, his neck, his eyes, seeing that there was no sign of a tattoo on him. He moved his hand to his back to itch something before he felt something hard and cold on his back. He looked over his shoulder as he pulled the back of his shirt up, seeing that there was a snowflake tattoo.

His train of thought was interrupted when Cupcake announced. "I just checked the weather on the news and the huge snowstorm has just missed us. Shall we all go outside for a walk while it is nice out?"

Everyone nodded as they got themselves ready to go outside. Excluding Jamie from the group, they got their winter coats on without any trouble. Pippa noticed that Jamie was going outside without his coat and asked. "How come you don't have your coat on, Jamie?"

Jamie answered. "For some weird reason, I am okay with the chill instead of the heat. Whenever I am near something warm, I almost feel sick just by being near it, and when I am near something cold, I felt fine."

Claude whispered to his brother. "Sounds like he is trying to become like Jack Frost." Caleb giggled while he covered his mouth.

"I am not trying to be like Jack on purpose, Claude!" Jamie told in a huff. He began to pick up speed as he broke out into a run, with the others following him. "Right now I just want to run in the wind and-" Before he could finish his sentence, the wind suddenly picked up behind him and lifted him up into the air as he screamed on top of his lungs.

Clearly he did not see that coming...

"Jamie!" His friends yelled in surprise as the wind carried the young boy into the air for only a measly second before he plopped into the snowbank. His screaming stopped the moment he felt the snow covering his mouth.

"You okay, Jamie? What on earth did you do?" Monty shuddered.

Jamie panted as he got himself out of the snowbank and wiped the snow off of his face. "I-I think I... flew. In the air." He panted.

Hold on." Cupcake told as she came over to the young boy. She immediately dragged him over to a tree, grabbing his shirt with her hand, and got his hand to touch the tree. As she suspected, the tree began to show some ice on it. **(****Much like how Jack did in the beginning of the movie.)**

Cupcake turned her attention to Sophie. "Can you tap your foot for a moment, Sophie?" Sophie did as she was told and tapped her foot. Suddenly a small hole appeared nearby the young girl. The tough girl nodded before she spoke. "I am beginning to suspect that we are receiving some of the same powers that the guardians possess. Guys, the marks that we have, the powers we could possess, I think it is all coming to me now." She stood in a thinking position before she responded. "I think that we are about to become like what the guardians are."

"Well that explains why I like the cold so much." Jamie muttered as he realized with excitement that he will have the same powers as Jack Frost.

"And I am probably guessing that me and Claude are chosen by Santa for the same thing." Caleb mentioned as he studied the tattoo marks, knowing that the yeti and the elf belong to the famous St. Nick.

"And I am with the Tooth Fairy." Pippa added, studying her tattoo again.

Claude turned to Monty. "What about you? Who do you think you are with, Monty?" He was looking at Monty's tattoo, trying to figure out in his head who has claimed the brains of their group.

Monty raised his shoulders up in a gesture, saying "I don't know. Although, I do know that it must be something about the moon. Because the snowflake is Jack's symbol, the yetis and elves are Santa's, the tooth is the Tooth Fairy, the sand unicorn is Sandman's, and the Easter egg is the Easter Bunny's."

Jamie's eyes widened and his mouth almost dropped open. "I think I may know who you are claimed by, Monty." The eldest Bennett sibling remembering the exact words that Jack Frost told him. "I think that you were claimed by Man in Moon!" His friends all stared at him, confused by what he said. "Well, not specifically. But I think that you were chosen to help us out, Monty."

"How can there be a Man in Moon? Why hasn't he come down here to tell us?" Claude asked in disbelief, thinking that the moon and man are two different people.

Monty interrupted. "Jamie is right, Claude. Man in Moon is no laughing matter. I am now actually having these thoughts coming to me from him." He was right on target because in the next second, Monty looked like he was in deep thought for a few moments.

"What does the moon say, Monty?" Cupcake asked, narrowing her eyes.

Monty closed his eyes, mesmerizing what was coming to him through his thoughts. "He says that you all may be confused for now about why you were chosen by the guardians, but he suggests that we all study our abilities and practice them for our purpose to use it for good."

Sophie smiled. "That's some good advice."

Monty smiled and nodded. "Why don't you all practice, get your powers under control. If I hear anymore from Man in Moon, I will tell you all what he wants us to do." He took a seat on the snow and proceeded to write something on his stack of papers, while the rest of the group decided to get a head start on practicing to use their abilities, although some of them are unsuccessful into controlling them yet.

For example, Cupcake did her best to create some of the sand dreams that Sandy usually does, but each time the sand dream goes out of control, Cupcake had no choice but to get rid of it before it got worse. Same with Pippa when she was trying to list the loose teeth that was going on around the world, but she had a hard time into keeping track of them, so she made a list on paper so that she doesn't forget. And each time Jamie tries to create the ice or snow, it all backfires on him, but he refused to back down from his failures, as soon as he was covered with the snow or ice, he shakes it off as if it was nothing harmful to him.

Sophie and the twins looked like they were not having as much trouble as the others. Mostly because they either make toys or decorate eggs. Sighing in exhaustion from making a few toys, Claude and Caleb both looked at each other before saying, "I think we need some help." And as if on cue, a portal appeared behind them and a few yetis walked out, greeting the twins as they started to get to work. Also after creating another small tunnel, one of the little eggs with legs jumped out and walked to Sophie. She didn't mind that it was staying close to her.

Once nighttime came, everyone was fast asleep on the snowbanks as they wrapped themselves in the blankets that they brought along. Cupcake cringed in her sleep as her sand dreams began to tell her something. She didn't know what was happening exactly, but she knew something bad happened.

And it had to deal with the guardians.

Without warning, she screamed on top of her lungs, waking up the rest of the group as they stared at her, wondering what was wrong. Sophie walked over to her, still wrapped in her green blanket. "Did somethin' scare you, Cupcake? Was it one of Pitch's nightmares?" She asked, practicing her accent.

Cupcake slowly nodded. "I am afraid that he has done something to our guardian friends, Sophie." She took a breath before she continued. "The Boogeyman had turned them into evil guardians."

* * *

_Author's Note: Review whenever you like and if you see any mistakes, please tell me so that I can change it so that it is better. I should warn you that in the next few chapters, the kids will be battling the evil guardians to try to get them back on the good side. Can you guess what the order will be for who battles who? I will do my best to get the next chapter in._

_And in case you were wondering, the tattoo's didn't hurt the kids, they just magically appeared. The next chapter will be with them trying to figure out their powers._


	3. Dreams vs Nightmares

Guardian Apprentices

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

Chapter 3- Dreams vs Nightmares (Cupcake vs. Dark Sandy)

Many emotions were released as the children of Burgess wept, or screamed, at the loss of their guardians.

Cupcake stayed silent for many minutes as she wept for the loss of her favorite guardian. Why did her dream of being right beside her guardian have to shatter like glass? She didn't know the answer to her question as she looked down on the ground. The tears streaming down her cheeks dropped onto the snow.

Sophie, after learning from Cupcake that her favorite guardian had turned evil, screamed on top of her lungs with tears rolling down her cheeks, moaning loudly. "Bunny!"

Claude and Caleb, being angry at the villain that stole St. Nick from under their noses, slammed their hands into the snow as hard as they could, needing to get the anger out of them. The yetis did their best to comfort them as the twins sobbed uncontrollably.

Pippa and Monty embraced each other as they cried into their winter coats. Jamie just stared at Cupcake, thinking that what she said was impossible.

'_She has to be lying.'_ Jamie thought. '_She has to be!'_ He knew that Jack Frost and the rest of the guardians are very powerful and legendary. They would never be possessed by Pitch Black; they would rather die than being controlled by the very villain that despised them.

But that didn't help him relax as he began to imagine what they would have looked like when they are evil. Jamie shivered from fright as he turned away from his thoughts. The very thought that Jack Frost was possessed by the evil Boogeyman almost made him want to gag.

Monty sensed something in the air as he looked up into the sky, still holding onto Pippa as she tried to calm down. "Guys, we have a huge problem on our hands. I can feel it, the memories, the dreams, the wonder, the fun, and hope; they have disappeared from this world."

Cupcake got herself up from the snow bank as she narrowed her eyes in confusion, wrapping her arms around a grief stricken Sophie as the young girl cried in the older girl's chest. "What do you mean by that, Monty?"

"What I mean is… When all of those things that represented the guardians vanished, the evil sides of their centers takes its place. Hope turns to despair, Wonder has disappeared, Dreams change into nightmares, Memories are switched to amnesia, and Fun is absent." Monty explained, staring at the moon that showed itself in the sky. "Judging from the time that we took on practicing our powers, I think we are too late into saving the other children's beliefs."

And that point was true as the other children felt it in the air. Some children had discovered that their teeth were missing, others remained cooped up in their houses, never to go outside again. Many children kept wondering when the nightmares would go away, and others had lost their imaginations as the wonder and hope faded from existence.

The children felt a little bit weak, fatigued, and scared from what they had learned. However, Claude and Caleb stood up and yelled. "No! There's no such thing as too late!" They began to pace around in a circle as they grabbed their head with their hands in a thinking position while the others watched them. "We have an idea, guys! We will bring back the wonder, hopes, dreams, memories, and fun!"

"What?" Pippa yelled in protest.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you guys!" Monty warned, holding his hands up.

Claude and Caleb ignored their warnings and continued. "We bring the dreams, fun, wonder, hope, and memories back, and the children will keep on believing." Claude informed.

Cupcake frowned. "Did you forget that we are only apprentices, not the actual guardians? And we hardly have any control over our powers yet!"

Caleb made a 'tsk' sound as he wagged his finger. "We maybe are apprentices, but I think we can do the impossible by becoming it. Do you even know how many toys Santa delivers in one night? And the eggs Bunnymund hides in one day? They did the impossible, and we can do the same. We just have to believe that we can."

The kids considered that as they thought about what they could do to change what Pitch had created. It is quite obvious that since Pitch created the mess that they are in, the kids would have to clean it up, until the guardians are back to normal. Jamie was the first to speak in encouragement, his eyes looked up into the sky in worry, wondering if the evil guardians were watching . "I believe!"

"I believe!" Cupcake told as she looked up into the sky.

Both Claude and Caleb called. "I believe!"

"So do I!" Pippa agreed proudly.

"I already have believed!" Monty mentioned, smiling.

Sophie nodded, telling her brother that she believed too. Jamie soon started to look around for something as he came upon a little puddle. Since he already saw what the other kids looked like from their transformations, the eldest Bennett sibling wondered what had changed for him. Jamie studied his image through the puddle, noticing the blue streaks that mixed with his brown eyes, and his hair seemed to be carrying some type of frost on his head.

Jamie straightened himself out and asked the group. "Can we have a change of uniform, for our new jobs as apprentices?"

Cupcake and Pippa offered to go get themselves some clothing from Cupcake's house before Monty stopped them. "We can actually change our clothes anytime we want to, without changing from one clothing to the next." He explained.

So then the kids did their best to do what Monty had told them to do as their original clothing changed in a blink of an eye. Cupcake's clothing transformed into a gold version of itself with long sleeves to add to the beauty of her transformation. Pippa didn't have the feathers around her body, but she received a sleeveless violet dress that adorned her body, no wings were present on her yet, but as Monty explained personally to her, her wings would appear on her back whenever the Tooth Fairy says that she is ready.

Sophie didn't have a huge intimidating form as what Bunnymund was, instead she was still her cute two year old self with a little white dress with a skirt, Easter eggs could be seen on her dress. The twins had different colors on their uniforms; Claude had his red uniform, whereas Caleb had green. Jamie was in a miniature version of Jack's clothing, and Monty's clothing turned white as the moonlight.

Soon enough, Jamie unintentionally touched his hand on the tree and bumped into something that he didn't know was there in the first place. It was a staff that seemed to be just about his size. It sort of reminded him of Jack Frost's staff, but this one was his, and his alone.

Thinking to himself as his group was planning on how to travel around the world with their new powers, Jamie thought about if he and the others would bump into the evil guardians while they were working. He knew for one thing that if he and his friends cleaned up what Pitch had created, the guardians would be sure to try to destroy them.

So he had to keep a watch for anything that was suspicious. But he and his friends had work to do.

* * *

Everything was quiet in the country of Russia, until Claude and Caleb jumped out of two of the chimneys in different houses as they, along with Jamie and Sophie, were helping Pippa out on her first day or night in collecting teeth.

"I bet I can collect teeth faster than you, Claude!" Caleb teased his brother from on top of the roof of one house.

"You are _so_ going to lose after I collect the most teeth." Claude playfully teased back as he and his brother ran across the roofs.

Jamie and Sophie resorted to running across the roofs as well, since that Jamie has yet to control the wind on when he wants to fly, and Sophie needed to concentrate on something other than making holes in the ground. Pippa and Monty were on the ground as the tall girl calculated how many teeth were in a certain house.

"Three in the small house with a blue roof. Six in the tall, narrow, building with ten windows that Jamie ran by. Twelve in the mansion with the stain glassed walls." Pippa memorized on the tip of her tongue.

"How is there twelve in the mansion?" Monty asked in confusion.

"There's one set of quads and twins in that house that lost two teeth each." Pippa answered. "I don't know how, but I somehow know who lives there. Must be from Tooth's memory that is giving me the answers."

Cupcake was seen in the sky riding on her favorite sand unicorn as she traveled to each house, she knew that the children were waiting for her to send them the dreams, so she would do her best to make the children happy. She noticed that some of the dream sand that was occupying the houses were black, it was the nightmare sand that Pitch used to torment the kids when they have nightmares.

He even used it to torment her when she wasn't looking...

Cupcake growled. How could she let him take control of her faith when she hardly knew that the Boogeyman was real? When she was battling Pitch with her friends and the guardians, the tough girl made a vow to never let the Boogeyman turn her dreams into nightmares ever again!

She got off of her unicorn and sneaked into the child's room as quietly as possible. There was a young girl with short brunette hair and a younger brother who had climbed into her bed because of the nightmare that he had. Their nightmares was about them running in the forest with a terrifying creature chasing them. Cupcake took a few steps forward as she studied their frightened expressions. The younger brother was clinging onto his sister for protection as he sobbed in fear whereas the sister was cringing in her sleep, tightening her grip on the bed sheets.

Cupcake then turned her attention to the nightmare that plagued them in their sleep. Raising her pointer finger, she touched the nightmare, the spot she touched turned gold from her touch. She watched in awe as the nightmare changed into a good dream. The dream she created for the siblings was of them riding on the sand unicorns. Cupcake smiled when the young children smiled in their sleep.

As the group helped out Pippa with her part of the job, Cupcake kept on changing the nightmares into dreams, tipping the balance in her favor to bring Dreams back to life. She even wondered what Pitch would think when she is ruining his dreams. "All his nightmares needed... was a touch of Wonder and Hope." She muttered in triumph.

As she and her friends flew toward their next destination, Cupcake noticed that there was a shadow of a small figure watching them from afar, hiding behind one of the buildings. The tough girl recognized who it might be immediately as soon as she saw him. "Sandy?" She asked in confusion.

The shadow figure of Sandy moved away from her gaze as she turned the sand unicorn around and went to where Sandy had disappeared to. The other kids didn't know that she left to see who was watching them.

Cupcake kept up her pace when the figure of Sandy picked up speed, leading her away from any sort of help, as she suspected. '_Pitch must have sensed that something was amiss with his nightmares.' _She thought as she ran.

As soon as they were in an abandoned part of town, a street light shined over the person that Cupcake was trying to find. Her eyes widened in shock as she covered her mouth to keep from gasping. It definitely was Sandy, but he was more darker than before...

His golden brown eyes were replaced by a blackish red color, his hair and clothing had turned dark as the night sky, and instead of communicating with his sand, like how he usually does when he wants to talk, this darker opposite of the Sandman spoke, "How delightful. I didn't need to search very long for the one person who would ruin my fun into creating nightmares for the children to enjoy." He twiddled with his hands as he stared at the girl. "The only problem is... I HATE IT WHEN SOMEBODY RUINS MY NIGHTMARES!" After his outburst, the possessed version of Sandy glared at the girl, wondering what she has to say for herself.

Instead of explaining herself to him, Cupcake pointed out. "When you take away my future mentor, Pitch, you better be expecting somebody to stop you." She returned the glare before she warned. "I suggest you back off and leave Sandy alone, Pitch. Don't make me hurt you!"

Dark Sandy somehow smirked, whether in a joking manner or the fact that he didn't believe her. "You mean you would actually hurt your own mentor, the one who claimed you from the moment you saved the world, just by believing in the guardians?" It sounded like the Boogeyman, whose essence inhabited the Sandman, was daring the girl to go ahead and kill him.

However, Cupcake countered. "My own mentor? No. You, yes." She thought to herself that if she could get Sandy back on her side, he might help her and her friends out into freeing the guardians from Pitch's hold.

The battle between Dreams and Nightmares was about to begin...

* * *

Jamie and Sophie noticed that something was up when they looked up into the sky, seeing that it was turning dark, and a mixture of gold and black sand was surrounding a certain area.

"Guys!" Jamie called, managing to catch the groups attention as they stopped for a moment to look at the sky. "I think Cupcake will need our help! We have to go where she is."

"Either Cupcake had found one of the guardians, or he or she found her, we may never know until we see it." Claude mused and crossed his arms. "If it is Santa Claus, couldn't she wait until me and Caleb found him?"

Monty shook his head. "I doubt it, guys. The black sand is a big giveaway to who has found Cupcake."

Pippa gasped. "You don't mean, the bad Sandy is battling her, right now?"

"I'm afraid so." Monty stated with his head looking down toward the ground. "If Pitch decides to get rid of Cupcake, then we won't be able to return the dreams to the children ever again! We have to be sure that Cupcake is safe from anything that might kill her."

The other kids shuddered as they remembered what happened from the outcome, even if they didn't see how it happened personally, but they knew that the dreams disappeared right before Easter came along to cheer them up. That holiday also had no such luck after when Pitch destroyed the eggs to make the children lose faith in the guardians.

They had to turn their thoughts away quickly before a car was thrown in their direction. The kids managed to get out of the way as the car slid on the road, creating black skid marks in its wake. Turning their gaze from the car to the battle that commenced, the apprentices watched as their friend Cupcake battled against the psychopathic version of her guardian.

Cupcake tried to use some of her sand abilities to break through Dark Sandy's defenses, but somehow he was either way ahead of her, or he was getting advantage of her buy pitting that power against her. "Please, Sandy, wake up!" She yelled, begging for her guardian to snap out of his trance.

"Sandy is gone from this world, and never will come back because I am the one in charge now." Dark Sandy chuckled as he took out his sand-like whips, intending to harm the girl. "And you, dear girl, should just be a scared little girl who cannot hide from her fears."

Cupcake shook her head. "I am not the same girl anymore. I was chosen by Sandy for a reason, and I am not going to let some sick, psychotic, dark version of my guardian who is possessed by the Boogeyman, steal my purpose away from me!" She took out her own sand whips, glaring at the dark Sandman. "And Sandy is not gone from this world! I believe that he is waiting for me to release him from his prison."

The next thing Cupcake didn't realize that as soon as she was done talking, a shadow of the Boogeyman appeared right behind her as Dark Sandy stared at her, a possible victory expression was written on his face as the shadow pushed her down to the ground. The shadow of Pitch, and Dark Sandy laughed evilly as the girl was repeatedly hit with the dark sand.

Jamie began to run into the battle field as he froze away some of the nightmares before Claude and Caleb pulled him back to their hiding spot forcefully. "Cupcake needs our help!" Jamie tried to yell through his covered up mouth that the twins were shushing him with. The winter apprentice then stopped as he saw Cupcake slowly standing up from the surrounding sand that was going to choke her to death, her face was hidden in the shadow as she looked down on the ground.

"Say sweet dreams... when there aren't any left." Dark Sandy said as he waited for the girl to disappear into the sand and become nothing.

However, fate was beginning to be cruel to him when the girl refused to go anywhere. Cupcake turned around and gave him something to be scared about as Dark Sandy retreated a few steps, his eyes widened in fear and his right hand was raised up as if he was ready for a incoming attack. The apprentices soon realized in shock that Cupcake's expression changed drastically from a calm girl to a girl who shouldn't have been messed with in the first place.

Jamie and the others remembered how they had first befriended Cupcake, when Pippa accidentally bonked her in the head with a snowball, they were sure that they were so dead, until when another unseen snowball hit her, she then began to laugh and had fun with them. But in this battle, there was no snowball that was going to change her mood.

Cupcake looked up and growled in her usual way to express her anger and hatred, her gold eyes now looked like flames were coming out. She then lets loose her biggest scream and charged toward the Dark Sandman. Even though he surrounded her with the dark sand, she slams them away, and each time she slams into the dark sand, it changes to the gold sand from her touch.

Dark Sandy then began to worry, the apprentice of the original Sandman would not stand down in the fight. He decided to get himself ready for his next attack that would be sure to get the kid to stay down in the battle. But he was a few seconds to late to get started when Cupcake broke through the last of his defenses.

She grabbed him by the helm of his sand clothing and overpowered him by surrounding him with the dream sand. "I hope **you** have sweet dreams, Dark Sandy, because your destruction of giving the kids nightmares... is over!" She then collected some of the dream sand into her hand and punched him in the face, knocking him out with the dream sand as he fell asleep in her arms.

Cupcake turned around to see that her friends were surrounding her, praising her for her actions. "You did it, Cupcake!" Pippa cheered.

"He should have learned to not mess with you in the first place!" Both Caleb and Claude shout in excitement.

Monty suddenly told her. "Purify him before he wakes up, Cupcake!" The other kids, including Cupcake, looked at him, confused by what he meant.

"What do you mean, Monty?" Cupcake asked.

"Purify him by using your touch! When you touched the black sand, it turned gold, so when you touch Dark Sandy, he will eventually turn back into the original Sandman." Monty explained.

So Cupcake did exactly as she was told. She touched the sleeping Dark Sandy's hand and immediately his dark hand returned to its gold color. It spread across his body, from the hands to his chest, to his head and to his feet, all of the darkness from within him began to slowly disappear. Even the shadow of Pitch fled from the body as he screamed in defeat.

"Blast it all! How could I, the great Pitch Black, be beaten by a small, weak, girl who keeps her temper tantrum on a leash!" The essence of Pitch then sighed as he warned the group. "No matter. Gloat all you want, guardian apprentices, because you won't have any left when you go up against the rest of the guardians. You are no match for them! You will see, they have their places so well guarded, not even the groundhog could burrow in there without letting the guardians know of his presence. Each guardian is way more darker than the last, so I suggest you do not mess with me, children."

The only thing that was left behind from the shadow was his evil laugh that chilled the children to the bone as the shadow dissolved into smoke. Cupcake looked down to see the Sandman back into his regular form and smiled softly.

When he wakes up, she would be sure to ask him what had happened to the guardians, and how to stop them from causing destruction to the children's faith and belief. All she had to do was wait...

* * *

_Author's Note: How do you like it? Review whenever you want, and if you see any mistakes, tell me and I will change it quickly. _

_I kinda figured since that Sandy, when he is on the good side, he is mute and can only communicate with his sand figures, but when he is on the bad side or under Pitch's control, he can talk. So the evil guardians will be the exact opposite of what they do, in case you are wondering. In your opinions, what battle will be next? And in what order? You can put your answers in the reviews. I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible._


	4. Raising Hope

Guardian Apprentices

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dark versions of the guardians.

Chapter 4- Raising Hope (Sophie vs. Dark Bunnymund)

**This chapter might be shorter than what I was going for from my other chapters, but I will be sure to make a longer chapter after this.**

* * *

Cupcake and her friends gathered around the campfire that the twins made as she watched her guardian who was under her sleeping spell for a the time being. She looked around the campfire seeing Jamie who was trying his best to stay right by the flames without sweating. The twins, Claude and Caleb, were wrapping themselves in a blanket that they brought along for their journey. Monty and Pippa were looking at the sky and prayed to the Man in Moon, thanking him for helping them to rescue Sandy.

But where was Sophie in the scene? The last time Cupcake saw the young girl was when the group was helping out Pippa with her job. Curiosity got the better of the girl as she asked. "Where is Sophie?"

The others looked up as they met the tough girls gaze. None of them seemed to have the courage to tell her, until Monty answered. "Losing Easter, and losing the Easter Bunny, took its toll on Sophie, in more ways than we realized." They all turned to the bush where a figure of a young woman appeared in the same dress that Sophie wore. She had long blond hair that flowed down her back and her green eyes glowed in the darkness.

Jamie almost gaped at the sight of his little sister. "Oh no..." He muttered in disbelief. He remembered back to the time where Bunnymund turned into a small bunny when losing his holiday was too much for him to handle, and now seeing his little sister all grown up like that, it was too much for him to handle!

"What happen'd to me here, mates?" Sophie asked in her grown up voice, she was possibly going to panic when she looked at herself. "How come I am grownin' up?"

Jamie recalled. "Guys, remember when we saw Bunnymund in his small rabbit form before he transformed back to his original size in our battle against Pitch? I believe that Sophie possibly got the same predicament as him, only she grew up."

Monty nodded as he examined the young girl. "You are quite right, Jamie."

They heard Sandy moving in his sleep before the Sandman opened his eyes and stretched his arms out. Cupcake was the first to see if he was alright, to which when Sandy used his sand figures to ask what was going on, the tough girl knew that the original Sandman was back.

"Sandy, I brought you back to your senses when you were under Pitch's control." Cupcake explained. Seeing that he was back to normal, Sandy smiled softly at her before he looked around the area. The Guardian of Dreams then used some of his magic to bring the good dreams back to the children who needed them. The nightmares disappeared one by one as the good dreams overwhelmed them.

Jamie and the group decided to think through what they should do next. Since Sandy didn't have very much information about the other possessed guardians, they had to figure out who they should reawaken next.

Pippa thought that the memories are the next important thing that the children of the world will need just as much as their dreams, so she wanted to try to go to the Tooth Palace and free the Tooth Fairy. The twins decided on the North Pole where they think that the wonder and imagination should be more important than the memories. Although Jamie wanted to tell them that they should look for Jack Frost to free the Winter Spirit from his imprisonment, he ignored that idea because he was more worried for his sister.

"I think we should go to the Warren and free Bunnymund from Pitch's control." Jamie stated as he stood up. The other kids seemed to be a little bit hesitant into going to the Easter Bunny's Warren, however, Sandy seemed okay with the idea as he smiled to the boy. "I know that battling a very big bunny with exploding eggs and boomerangs as his weapons might be a little bit dangerous, but I think that as soon as we get Sophie back to her original size, the better!"

"Is that the only reason?" Pippa asked, teasingly. She knew that Jamie is sometimes picky, or enraged, if Sophie grew up earlier than him. Like one time when she and Sophie dressed up in their moms clothing for their dress up game, Jamie almost lost his cool when Sophie showed him her new dress and high heels.

Jamie blushed in embarrassment before he protested. "I just want my _little_ sister back! I don't need a **big** sister!" Sandy covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing, or mute laughter as it is for him.

"My brother has a point, mates." Older Sophie stated. "Let's go over to the Warren and free my bunny!" She started to tap her foot on the ground before Cupcake interrupted her concentration.

"Did you all forget what Pitch said if we bump into the other guardians? He said that if we go anywhere near the evil guardians, they would know about us sneaking into their places! And who knows which of the guardians are more darker than the last! Dark Sandy was bad enough for me to handle, but I am worried if Dark Bunnymund is going to do more than threaten our Sophie." Cupcake noted as she looked back and forth from one kid in her group to the next.

Claude and Caleb nodded, clearly understanding what she was trying to say. "That is true." Claude said. "But we do know that if he battles against Sophie, the good Bunnymund would never do anything harmful to his 'Ankle-biter'."

"And since that we got Sandy back on our side, he might be able to get the big egg guards, and maybe the eggs that were possessed by Pitch's dark magic, to be put to sleep. That way, Sophie can go through the place without having trouble with the Easter Bunny's security system." Caleb mentioned. He then asked if Sandy was up for it, and the Sandman nodded.

Sophie then went back to what she was doing. She tapped her foot three times before she and her friends all fell down into the hole. Once inside of the hole, Sophie felt like she wanted to run all the time when she is underground, she turned her head sometimes to see if her friends, and her older brother, were doing okay as they slid all the way through the tunnel that she created.

Upon coming up to the end of the tunnel where the entrance to the Warren can be seen, Sandy quickly summoned up his dream sand, along with his apprentices, and shot them toward the big guard eggs that were potentially waiting to stop them. The giant eggs then laid down on the ground after they were hit, presumably to be asleep.

Sandy gave a sign that told Sophie the coast was clear. So the young blond girl nodded and began to walk slowly through the entrance. The Warren had changed from a bright, vibrant wonderland of Easter eggs, to a land that looked like it was deserted for centuries. The grass was dried up, the sky was cloudy, and the flowers were not as bright in their colors as they should.

Sophie took in a shaky breath as she walked on.

* * *

It didn't take long for the young girl to check through the whole place before she finally found the one place where Bunnymund might be hiding, waiting for her to save him from the Boogeyman's spell.

She remembered back to that time when she first met him, even though she didn't remember it all fully, she knew that it had to deal with the Easter Bunny. She remembered how he and the other guardians thought that she was a threat to bring hope to the other children, until Jack Frost magically changed the Bunny's mind with just a flick of his snowflake.

She smiled and that thought. If it wasn't for Jack Frost, she and Bunnymund wouldn't have been the best of friends. Now however, Pitch wants to ruin that friendship that she and Bunnymund hold dearly in their hearts. She was going to be sure that he never messes with her and her bunny!

As she took a few steps forward into the path where the rest of the tunnels were, Sophie held her breath as she wondered what would happen in her battle to regain the Hope that Bunnymund lost.

A few more steps in and Sophie heard a grunt of annoyance from afar. Bunnymund was close, very close. She took a little peek to see that her bunny had changed his appearance. His body tattoos were still the same, but darker than usual, and his fur was more grayish. His eyes that were once green and full of life were now crimson red.

She was thinking about going around him to get a better view of how she was going to bring him back to his senses, but she stepped on a twig and the bunny's ears perked up at the sound. The evil Easter Bunny turned around and spotted the young girl. He grunted. "I have been wonderin' if you were goin' to show up, mate. I half expected for you to flee for your life."

He hopped up to where the young girl stood and studied her appearance. "So you are goin' to be the one to stand in my way to bring despair to the children of the world? Some scrawny young lady with bright green eyes, and a few bangs that are hangin' in yer face." He chuckled darkly before he froze in his tracks, seeming to be checking her out again just to be sure that she was no illusion.

"Wait a second..." He slowly realized. "Have I seen you from somewhere before?"

The grown up Sophie narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Maybe you seen me from before, Bunny. You always called me your 'little Ankle-biter'." Her statement somehow made the Easter Bunny flinch in surprise before he spoke.

"My 'little Ankle-biter'?" Dark Bunny asked before he smiled and laughed evilly. "Don't make me laugh! You never held a spot spot in my heart, mate. And now that I have you where I want ya, I am going to make sure that you do not mess with my plans." He brought out his boomerangs and twirled them before he shouted. "I hope you like carrots, because it will be the last thing you will ever have."

And then the battle of Hope and Despair had begun...

Dark Bunnymund threw his boomerangs right at the girl, but Sophie quickly jumped into the air to dodge them. The boomerangs followed her as she flew into the air. Sophie, seeing the boomerangs, wrapped herself into a ball shape and spun violently, stopping the boomerangs in their tracks and turned them against their owner. However, Dark Bunnymund tapped his foot and disappeared in his tunnel, the boomerangs were then stuck in the ground.

As Sophie landed on one of the hills, a hole appeared beneath her and trapped her inside. She could hear Dark Bunnymund laughing in his evil voice before she used her strength to break through the ground, grabbing the bunny's leg and pulled him in. Her hand fiercely tightened his neck as the bunny squirmed in her hold, trying to make her let him go.

Sophie looked at him with her innocent green eyes as she whispered to him. "Snap out of it please, Bunny. I want you back. I want to enjoy another Easter holiday with you."

Dark Bunnymund glared at her and growled. "Your old Bunny is gone forever. And there will be no more Easter for anybody." He leaned on the wall of the dirt and used his big feet to kick the girl off of him. He jumped out of the hole, intending to bury her alive before she escaped his deathtrap and pushed him down to the ground. The force of her push got Sophie and Dark Bunny to roll off of the huge hill, the grass was messing up the young girls hair as she and the bunny grunted.

At the end of the hill, Dark Bunny was the one that was on top of the girl before Sophie kicked him off of her. "Bunny, please." She begged. "Please remember me!"

Using some of his Tai Chi to knock the girl down to the ground, Dark Bunnymund sneered. "Your Bunny is dead and gone, mate. Now grow up and don't come back here!" He raised his hand up and slapped her in the face.

Sophie began to cry uncontrollably as she stared at the Dark Easter Bunny, her innocent eyes tried one more time to get him to remember. Getting herself back up slowly, Sophie then uttered the one word that only the Easter Bunny gets enraged at. "I will miss you, Easter Kangaroo."

As if on cue, the Dark Bunny twitched after hearing that odd nickname. And odd enough, she could hear the old Bunnymund speaking to her through his imprisonment, his green eyes looked at her. "The- the what? What did you call me? I am not a kangaroo!"

Sophie stood her ground as she asked. "If you aren't a kangaroo, mate, then who exactly are you, the Guardian of Despair? Hopes exact opposite?" It was surprising to know that that one word that Jack uses can actually bring the Easter Bunny back to his senses. A little too quickly, she believed.

The good Bunnymund countered. "I am not the Guardian of Despair, nor will I ever be!" He stood very close to her as he gritted his teeth. "I **am** a bunny. The Easter Bunny! I bring Hope to the children!"

He twitched again as the evil version of himself tried to take control again. "You will never bring hope ever again! You are meant to bring despair to the children!" Dark Bunny hissed.

"No I am not!" Bunnymund yelled. Sophie after seeing her old Bunny fighting his dark half, felt a odd sensation coming over her as her body shrank back to her two year old self. The two year old Sophie then giggled as she cheered in her usual, "Bunny, fight, fight!"

The good Bunnymund smiled as he yelled into his mind. "_Nobody hurts my little ankle-biter!_" Sophie didn't know what was going on in his head, but she knew that her Easter Bunny was winning as he commanded the shadow of Pitch to scram. "Get out of my body!_"_

As if he couldn't have control over Bunnymund any longer, the shadow of Pitch fled from the body and vanished in the sunlight. Light was returning to the Warren as the Easter Bunny returned to his former self, a fierce and determined expression was on his face.

He sighed in relief. "It feels good to have my old body back." He then looked around the Warren and seen that it was a big mess. It almost made him faint on the spot, but Bunnymund remained strong. He then felt something snuggling into his chest, he looked down to see his favorite person in the whole world; Sophie Bennett.

He smiled as he cradled the girl in his arms. "My little ankle-biter. My little ankle-biter." His eyes softened when he watched the girl who was sleeping in his arms, no doubt, exhausted from her big fight with his dark side.

Holding her in his arms, Bunnymund hopped over toward the entrance of his Warren and noticed the other apprentices that were just recently going to check up on the girl. He waved to them, telling them that they can come inside.

The children were surprised, yet shocked to know that Sophie actually did it. She brought Bunnymund back!

Now all they had to worry about was the other three guardians, who are still under Pitch's spell for the destruction of the children's faith and belief. Two guardians were free, only three to go...

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review whenever you want, and if you see any mistakes, please tell me and I will enhance the chapter better.


	5. Remember Your Faith

Guardian Apprentices

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything but the story and the dark sides of the guardians.

_A big thanks to GuardianKeeper for helping me out with the titles to the next chapters to come! I liked your ideas on the titles! I hope all of you loyal readers will enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5- Remember your Faith (Pippa vs. Dark Tooth)

Night came around quickly as the group, along with Sandy and a newly awakened Bunnymund, gathered at the campfire as they made sure that their mentors were comfortable. Sophie was still resting in the Easter Bunny's arms as the big bunny wrapped himself in a green blanket, keeping her warm in his embrace. Sandy was busy showing Cupcake how to make the dream sand he uses to give the children their dreams.

That only left Jamie, Pippa, Monty, and the twins to decide what to do next, and who should be the next to be free from their imprisonment. Once again, they had no idea of who should be next. So they decided to ask Bunnymund of what he thinks.

The Easter Bunny brought his hand to his chin in a thinking position as he considered what the odds might be to fight one or the other. "Even if I want to battle against North, I have a feelin' that he might be a little bit dangerous to handle. And even though I wanted to kick Frostbite's butt so much, I don't think I would mess with him when he is possessed by Pitch. I probably guess we should go to the Tooth Palace next."

Pippa agreed. "Since we already brought back the Dreams, and Hope, we should at least give the memories back to the children. That also reminds me, Bunnymund, what would I be facing from the Dark Tooth Fairy? I mean, do you and Sandy even remember seeing her or anything else?"

Bunnymund shook his head, as did Sandy. "I wish I could explain it better for ya, mate. But when me and Sandy were under Pitch's spell, he erased our memories of when we were possessed. We don't even remember what we even did to ya all."

Claude couldn't help but shout in excitement. "You should have seen Cupcake when she beat the heck out of Dark Sandy when he tried to hurt her. She was madder than a rattlesnake whose territory was crossed by a complete stranger!" He threw his hands up in the air as he pretended to punch something that wasn't there.

Bunnymund cracked a grin as Sandy looked away, embarrassed that Pitch almost hurt his apprentice. "Pitch may have had control of her fear before she was claimed by Sandy, but I suppose he never learned that if he crossed the line on her, he could pay the price when her punches met his face."

Sophie then stirred in her sleep as she blinked her eyes open. She looked up to see Bunnymund smiling down on her. "Bunny back to normal?"

"Yes, ya little ankle-biter, I am back." Bunnymund spoke softly to her, readjusting her to sit in his lap. "Why did you call me a kangaroo? You knew fully well that I am the Easter _Bunny_, why did you say that to me? Did Frostbite tell you to say that?"

Sophie shook her head. "I never knew that you hated bein' called a kangaroo, honestly Bunny, I didn't know! I used it to make fun of Dark Bunny, not to you!"

The Easter Bunny relaxed as he asked. "Its the accent that you and I share, isn't it? I am just so glad to be out of his control. I thank ya for that ankle-biter." He then pulled her into a hug as they stayed in that position for a few minutes. Until he and Sandy felt something unfamiliar in the air. Bunnymund broke away from the embrace and raised his long ears up, he sniffed the air as he narrowed his green eyes. "Something is up at the Tooth Palace. We can't waste time anymore. Lets go to the Tooth Palace and free Tooth, before she doesn't remember us anymore."

The kids began to get up one at a time as Jamie spoke. "Here we go guys, two of our guardians are free, three to go!" He began to walk toward the tunnel before Bunnymund stopped him.

"Sandy says he can get you all to the Tooth Palace. He can make a very good airplane when he wants to." He commented, looking over his shoulder to see Sandy already working on the sand airplane with Cupcake. "I will be staying at my Warren to clean up the mess that my dark side created. After that, I will come over to help ya all."

Sophie clung onto his furry leg. "Sophie want to help Bunny."

Bunnymund looked down at the young girl and petted her head softly. "Your friends need ya to help them, ankle-biter. I can take care of myself." He reassured her.

"Can you teach me how to use a boomerang while I help you?" Sophie bribed, using her innocent green eyes to beg him to let her stay.

Bunnymund chuckled. "Maybe right after you help out your friends first."

After a few moments of hesitation, Sophie reluctantly lets go of her Bunny and walked over to her big brother, who saved her a seat on Sandy's sand airplane. As soon as the group of kids were settled in on the airplane, Sandy placed his goggles on his eyes and took command of the stirring wheel. The airplane started up and flew into the air, leaving the Warren behind as it went to its next destination.

Bunnymund watched them go before he turned around and started to get to work on his flowers, eggs, and his meadows that he loved to hang around at so much. "They aren't goin' to clean up by themselves, that's for sure." He muttered as he began to take out his painting utensils and decorate his eggs.

* * *

**Tooth Palace**

**10:30 P.M.**

Sandy's sand airplane flew over the countries of Europe and Africa until he found the flying palace that was over Southeast Asia, however as soon as he saw what had become of the palace, the airplane stopped automatically as the apprentices looked over to see what the Guardian of Dreams saw.

Pippa stared aimlessly as she noticed the dark aura that inhabited the Palace of the Tooth Fairy. It had turned into a scary place that belonged into a bedtime story. Her enhanced vision helped her to look closer at the small figures that were obviously waiting for her and her friends to try to cross their path.

"What happened to the tooth fairies?" She asked as she studied each of them one at a time. A few of them was a bat mutation of itself, another few were as pale as a ghost, a few others were acting like they were zombies.

Monty explained. "From what Man in Moon tells me, Pitch's possession of Tooth managed to transform her helpers as well. Also I am sorry Pippa, but you are going to have to do this mission without me and the others."

Jamie narrowed his eyes at Monty. "Don't tell me you believe in ghosts, do you Monty?"

Cupcake answered with a nod. "Sure he does. I sense some very high paranormal activity that is going on through the palace. Be careful going through this place, Pippa." She and the other apprentices watched as Pippa jumped off of the airplane and grabbed onto the edge of one of the floating buildings. Since that she doesn't have the wings to fly, Pippa had to climb her way up to the top.

Since that she once was a climbing champion back at her old home before she and her family moved to Burgess, Pippa didn't have any problem into finding the cracks that can hold her feet and her hands. She continued to climb up to where the top was and examined the place.

Upon noticing her presence, the possessed tooth fairies turned around and tried to attack her. Pippa was about ready to move out of the way before a shower of gold sand had surrounded the possessed fairies, making them fall asleep by slamming on the floor after they were hit. Most of the fairies were dreaming about the teeth.

The tall brunette girl looked up to see Sandy waving to her while he was controlling the airplane. Pippa walked around the first area of the flying palace, upon seeing a picture of Asia, she wondered how she was going to purify the place. She knew that she can't change dreams like how Cupcake did, and she couldn't change size like how Sophie did when she lost Bunnymund. So what could she do to bring the Memories back?

Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye as Pippa looked at the little containers. Some of them were glowing dark as the power of amnesia was taking its toll on the children, trying to make them forget about the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and any other things that were on their mind.

The apprentice of the Tooth Fairy walked over to the shelf and grabbed one of the containers, examining the picture with full interest as her fingers gently rubbed the smooth texture that the container had. She thought that she heard someone calling from behind her, but later noticed that the container she held was glowing in a pink color.

Thinking that she did something wrong, Pippa tried to figure out what was wrong, until the glow spread onto the other containers. Her eyes widened in shock as the whole area began to purify itself. '_All just by touching a container. I never knew I had it in me!'_ She thought as she smiled.

Interestingly enough, the glow didn't just purify the place, it also purified the tooth fairies that were guarding it as well. The horrific pale looks, and the bat-like wings had disappeared and changed to the familiar fairy wings and the hummingbird feathers. One of them came up to Pippa and examined her from different angles. The small fairy had a gold feather on top of her head, and one of her eyes was blue, while the other is purple.

The fairy spoke in its usual squeaking voice as Pippa nods her head. "Your Baby Tooth, right?" Pippa asked as the small fairy nodded. "Where is your leader? How am I to free Tooth from Pitch?"

Baby Tooth shook her head, telling Pippa in her squeaks that she doesn't even know how to free her mistress, and told her to use her wings to travel to the other flying towers to purify them. Pippa, although dumbstruck, protested. "But I can't get my wings unless Tooth says so!"

Baby Tooth spoke again as she whispered in the girls ear, "You mean to say that I can have them early, with your permission, since that you are the second-in-command in case Tooth is in no condition to do it herself?" Pippa guessed. As soon as the small tooth fairy nodded, Pippa felt something odd that was coming out of her back. She looked over her shoulder to see that the fairy wings were present as they fluttered from the wind.

Pippa's mouth almost dropped open from shock and excitement. She now had her own wings! And the good part was that her dress wasn't ruined from the transformation. Although she wondered if she was going to grow feathers next, seeing that she doesn't have them, Pippa took a deep breath before continuing her search.

Once she was finished with purifying the remaining towers, Pippa stopped upon the little pond where a huge picture of the Tooth Fairy was. The young apprentice thought that the picture was very enchanting when she studied the people in the picture, along with the fairies that collected the teeth. However, the picture itself looked like it had aged like it was a thousand years old.

She soon heard a voice that broke the young apprentices attention away from the picture. "I know that you are here, apprentice of the original tooth fairy." Pippa turned around as she studied the one person who she was going to fight at any moment.

The dark version of the Tooth Fairy was more terrifying than she appeared. She had huge bat wings and glowing red eyes, along with scales that adorned her body instead of the hummingbird feathers, her long black hair was noticeable, along with a creepy smile that showed the canine teeth underneath her lips. "I could feel your power that was unleashed in my palace. It makes my skin crawl at the sight of your work."

Pippa refused to gasp when she heard the Dark Tooth Fairy's voice again. It somehow was a mixture of a angelic and a demonic voice. "Yeah, well, you make my skin crawl as well Dark Tooth." Pippa remarked with her hands on her hips. "You know how this is going to end, right? Sandy and Bunnymund are back to normal, so I bet I won't have a problem with getting rid of you. A little exorcising and then my mentor will be back to normal."

Dark Tooth chuckled evilly. "Oh, Pippa. Such a young foolish child. I suggest you forget about being an apprentice in the first place and never bother to remember anything that dealt with the guardians." She disappeared in the shadows and reappeared from behind the girl, determined to wipe her memory clean from her mind.

However, Pippa noticed her attack and dodged it in time by sprinting toward the pond. Her wings carefully flew her over the pond as she floated over the water. "Did you forget that I am just as powerful as you are now, Tooth?" She taunted in a playful way. "I thought that you were the Guardian of Memories."

Dark Tooth growled. "Its Dark Tooth to you! The Guardian of Amnesia!" She then took a little breath before she smiled darkly. "See you in the world of forgetfulness, Apprentice of Memories." She flew up to the top of her palace and summoned a dark force field around the area, keeping her potential victim in, and the other apprentices out.

The battle of Amnesia and Memories was beginning to take hold...

* * *

Pippa didn't let the dark energy get to her as she flew up to where the Dark Tooth Fairy was waiting for her. But as she flew, Dark Tooth summoned some of her dark fairies and commanded them to attack the girl.

Each time the small fairies tried to attack Pippa, the young girl deflects them back with just a wave of her hand. Before Pippa had a chance to land a hit on the possessed fairy, her image disappeared the moment the apprentice punched her face. The image of the dark fairy disappeared like smoke and reappeared farther away from the girl.

"Get back here!" Pippa commanded. "You can't fly away forever, you know!" A strict expression was written on the girls face as she crossed her arms.

Dark Tooth, surprisingly agreed. "Quite true, apprentice. Quite true. Why don't we settle our fight on the ground where we can properly play fair?"

Pippa sensed that something was up as she asked. "Okay, so whats the catch?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little game I like to play with all of my annoying guests." Dark Tooth giggled in a creepy way as she flew behind the girl, close to her ear as she whispered. "If you say something different from what I say, then I will drop all of my defenses to let you have a fair fight to win back your original Tooth Fairy. If you miss what I said, then you will probably not get a fair fight from me. If you do the later instead of the main goal, then that is what I call a fair fight."

Pippa turned around quickly as she stepped away from the dark fairy. "So it is a game? I think I can handle that." She got herself into position on the ground as she waited for the dark tooth fairy to make her move.

"Forget." Dark Tooth started, smiling.

"Remember." Pippa countered.

"Amnesia."

"Memory."

Dark Tooth growled as she clenched her fists. "Change of plans. I underestimated you, apprentice. But you will not win in this battle." She raised her fist, ready to punch the girl. The next thing that happened was when both the Dark Tooth Fairy and the apprentice fell to the ground after when they punched each other in the mouths.

The force of the fall shook the ground as one of the containers fell into Pippa's hands as she carefully brought herself back up. She held back a gasp as she noticed the picture before the Dark Tooth Fairy got herself back up. "Any last words before I make you forget who you really are?" The Dark Tooth Fairy then spun around violently as she twirled like a twister, heading toward the girl.

"Yes..." Pippa whispered before shouting on top of her lungs. "DON'T FORGET TO FLOSS!" She touched the container before the girl was hit in the chest and shoulders by the sharp wings that collided against her.

Pippa collapsed on the ground, unconscious, as the Dark Tooth Fairy looked down on her in a menacing way. "You lost, apprentice. The memories that you worked so hard on protecting will be no more as Amnesia takes hold of every child in the world." She said.

She suddenly felt the urge to gag as the Dark Tooth Fairy covered her mouth to keep from throwing up the black sand that came out of her body. Dark Tooth then looked at the unconscious girls hand that held one of the containers. To her horror and shock, the container was glowing in a bright pink color!

"No!" Dark Tooth yelled as her form was surrounded by the pink glow. The force field that she once used to keep the intruders out was no longer there as the Guardian of Dreams began to direct the sand airplane over to the Tooth Palace.

"Pippa did it!" Sophie yelled in excitement as the rest of the group smiled in victory.

The sand airplane landed safely right by the little pond where the sleeping form of the Tooth Fairy and an unconscious Pippa was. Hearing the sound of the airplane, Tooth opened her eyes as she looked around the area as if she forgot to do something. The other apprentices were a bit hesitant into going to Tooth in case she was going to attack them, but after seeing that she doesn't remember what had happened to her, Jamie came up to her and asked. "Do you still remember the time when you and the rest of the guardians came to visit me in my room, Tooth Fairy?"

Tooth nodded, her eyes soft and understanding. "I do, Jamie. You were so excited to see me and my friends as you stared in awe and wonder when you saw us standing before you." She turned her head and gasped. "Pippa!" She flew over to where the girl was laying and tried her best to examine what was wrong.

Upon seeing that her own apprentice's chest and arms were slashed, Tooth's wings fell down as she silently felt guilty for hurting her. "Somebody get me Pippa's container!" She demanded to her tooth fairies.

Jamie, the Twins, Cupcake, Sophie, and Monty, gathered around as they noticed the scars that their friend sustained in the battle. Baby Tooth rushed over to her mistress and handed her the container that held Pippa's baby teeth. Tooth gently touched the container and Pippa's case glowed in a soft pink color, healing the girls mind, body, and soul as the girl began to stir from her unconscious state.

"Pippa." Tooth called out to her.

Pippa opened her eyes as she searched around the area before she stood up in a sitting position. "Did I save the Memories?"

Tooth nodded as she quickly embraced the girl in her arms. The feathers somehow tickled the girl as they held onto each other. "You saved my memories, Pippa. You definitely saved me from Pitch's grasp."

Pippa smiled softly as she lost herself to the softness of the feathers that surrounded her, closing her eyes as a single tear was shed on her right cheek. Tooth, the Guardian of Memories, was rescued from a horrible fate...

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Review as always. Just to let you know, the next battle will be with the Twins vs. Dark North, and then Jamie and Dark Jack will be last. So I will let you try to think about what would happen in your opinion of the battles that might come up._


	6. Wondering what went wrong

Guardian Apprentices

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and the dark sides of the guardians.

* * *

Chapter 6-Wondering what went wrong (Claude & Caleb vs. Dark North)

Jamie smiled softly as he watched Pippa and Tooth embrace each other. He was glad that the Tooth Fairy was back on their side, along with Sandy and Bunnymund. Now all that left was Santa... and most importantly, Jack Frost.

The young winter apprentice wondered how he and the twins were going to free them, maybe even the guardians would try to knock some sense into them. But he seemed a bit frightened because of what might be coming next.

Because he has to fight the evil Jack in order to free him from Pitch's control.

Jamie wished that there was another way into getting Jack back on his side, but the horrible truth was that he has to fight him, even if it means if either Jamie or Jack passes away from the fight, there would be no more fun for the children of the world. "I don't want to hurt him." Jamie murmured as he closed his eyes, relinquishing the thought of hurting his own friend who stood beside him in the battle against Pitch.

He couldn't bear to fight the one person who is a lot like a big brother to him...

After when Pippa and Tooth let go of each other on their embrace, Jamie came up to the Tooth Fairy and helped her up. Suddenly Bunnymund came forth from his rabbit hole and examined the Tooth Fairy from afar, clearly not sure if she was back to normal. When she didn't exhibit the dark aura that he was unsure of, Bunnymund relaxed and went over to her.

"Hey Tooth, you feeling better from the whole... ya know?" Bunnymund asked, concerned.

Tooth nodded. "Yeah, I am, Bunny. You and Sandy were already free, huh?"

Bunnymund nodded. "Yeah, mate. Cupcake and my ankle-biter got us out of Pitch's control." Sandy nodded too, going over to the tooth fairy's side to help her get situated in front of the campfire, wrapping her in a purple colored blanket.

For the next few minutes, the gang was thinking through what they would be doing in the next battles to come. Claude and Caleb were planning ahead on how to get North back on their side as they went through a list of possible options, but none of their ideas seemed to work.

"We just don't know what his weakness might be when he is on the bad side." Claude explained in a sigh.

"But do you think we need to free Santa next, or Jack Frost?" Caleb challenged in a calm matter.

They pondered on those thoughts as they remembered how they fought. Santa used his swords as he battled against Pitch, while Jack had his staff, silently nodding to one another, Claude and Caleb agreed that they should at least let Jamie battle the dark version of Jack Frost. Plus, they thought that the Winter spirit was probably more dangerous than before.

They both walked over to Jamie and told him of the plan, Jamie silently agreed as he turned to the rest of the group. "While Tooth rests from the whole 'being back to normal' thing, the rest of us will be going to the North Pole." He could tell that the other guardians and the apprentices tense in fear as they stared at the young boys that would eventually free the jolly old man.

Bunnymund stood up first as he stretched out his legs. "I will set up the tunnel for you." He offered. He tapped his foot and a huge hole took all of the group into the darkness before they reappeared on the cold ground of the North Pole.

As soon as they all left the Tooth Palace, a dark figure in the form of a teenager was looking down on them from the top of one of the towers, his blood colored eyes were shown from the shadows as he watched the guardians and apprentices disappear to the North Pole.

Twirling his staff, the figure chuckled darkly. "Finally, someone who knows how to have a little _fun_!" He laughed manically as he flew away from the floating palace, ready to cause chaos to the world.

* * *

Bunnymund shivered as soon as he was out of the hole, "I don't like the chill 'ere, mates!" He chattered his teeth as he quickly hopped through the snow before he found a cave that was close enough to the workshop.

The twins could see that the front gate to the first floor of the workshop was heavily guarded by the brainwashed elves. "How are we going to get in there?" Claude asked, apprehensively.

"We can't go around them, or under them, for the matter." Caleb noted as he studied the gate where the elves were. "We could call our yetis for help, maybe?"

His twin agreed as he carefully took out one of the snow-globes he made from scratch. Long after they met the Guardians, the twins used to love to create their own weapon look-alikes from the original guardians weapons.

They knew that they could not use wings in a fight, like how Pippa or Tooth did, neither did they know how to use the sand like Cupcake and her mentor. Controlling the frost like Jamie was out of the question for them, as well as changing into different ages like how Sophie did.

So the twins had to let the Wonder and imagination take over to get themselves into the workshop. Caleb grabbed a hold of the snow-globe from his brother and threw it over to the elves. The snow-globe smashed into the ground to open the portal, allowing the yetis to come out and take the elves hostage.

The yetis had no trouble into winning against the brainwashed elves, considering that the yetis were way larger than the small elves. One of the yetis took out some Christmas wrapping paper and wrapped the elves together, gagging them from calling for help.

Claude and Caleb walked over to the gate and pushed the door open with their hands, it was a little bit tough for them to push it, but the twins managed to get the door opened to a crack. They then ran quickly inside before the door closed behind them.

The first floor of the workshop was covered in darkness, the toys looked a little bit scarier as their eyes followed the twins wherever they go. Also most of the place was covered in ice, but the twins held onto each other as they walked over the slippery ice, sometimes they skate on the ice once in a while, getting over to the next door quickly as they looked around the place.

The yetis from before went with them to help them get through the workshop as quickly as possible. The twins knew that the yetis knew the place better than they did, so they allowed the yetis to open the next door.

They didn't expect to fight the brainwashed toys in the next room as soon as the door was opened. dolls, flying saucers, and more were ready to put an end to the twins.

However, the twins did what the boys did best when surrounded by toys; they destroyed the toys with just one swing from their hands or with one crush from their feet. The twins were called the Double Trouble Team for a very good reason, and that reason was because of what they could do together, create destruction.

Looking around the damaged toys, the twins went through the mess to get to the elevator which led to the top section of the workshop, where the Dark Santa Claus might be waiting for them.

Sometimes whenever they get the chance, the yetis asked the twins if they could redo the toys that they destroyed. The twins both nodded at them, telling them to go ahead and create whatever they pleased. One of them, after finishing a pair of robot toys in blue, asked them in his usual yeti language if he was suppose to change the color to red, but the twins said that the toys looked fine the way they are, for that, the yeti sighed in relief as he went to work on the next set.

Claude pressed the button and waited until the arrow on top of the elevator glowed in a bright red color, meaning that the elevator was ready. Both him and Caleb walked slowly inside it as the door gently closed behind them. They waited for a while before the door opened again.

Before they went out of the elevator, Claude and Caleb took out their own set of swords as they prepared themselves for what was about to come.

The battle of Wonder and Expectancy was just getting started...

* * *

Finding the main office of the Santa Claus in ruins, the twins wondered how they were going to free their guardian as they searched around the area. Caleb seen a big babushka doll that was covered in dust and spider webs, he picked it up from the shelf it was on and dusted it off. Seeing a fierce looking Santa on the doll set, Claude studied it and pondered on what to do with it, but he decided to keep it somewhere safe, namely his pocket.

"I see that you two are the apprentices of the notorious Guardian of Wonder." Dark North's voice echoed throughout the workshop as the twins came outside to look for him. "Have you two come here for revenge against Pitch Black for stealing your mentor away from you? Because if you are, I am afraid that you are a little bit too late for that! The original Santa Claus is gone for good, and the Wonder he provides for the world will be no more as Expectancy takes its place."

The twins looked up to see the huge globe of the world that was covered in a shadow-like shield as the belief and wonder of the children were blinking in and out as if there was a malfunction. And on top of the globe was the possessed figure of North, he wore dark clothing, and his big blue eyes were glowing in a dark red color, and his white hair was turning gray.

Upon being noticed by the twins, Dark North jumped off of the globe and stalked toward the twins that were taking a few steps back. "Once when I get rid of you two, then your Wonder won't be a problem to me anymore." He told in a sneer, drawing out his two swords.

"It doesn't have to be this way, North!" Claude begged as he stood his ground. "Wonder is what you bring to the children of the world, and Pitch should never mess with your creations!"

Caleb continued. "Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth were once under Pitch's orders to plunge the world into chaos to be believed in, and they got out. We can do the same for you!"

Dark North narrowed his eyes at the boys. "I don't need you two to save my old counterpart. Only fear is needed for the great Pitch Black to rule the world. No need for all of the good stuff." He charged at the twins, prepared to end their annoyance for existing in the first place.

Claude and Caleb split into different paths that the dark Santa Claus could not follow. Caleb went left of the workshop to dodge one of the sword strikes, while Claude went right as he quickly kicked Dark North's leg, managing to hurt him.

Seeing what their motive was, Dark North jumped up to the globe again and used his flying saucers to lock onto the twins. Caleb saw the potential attack and grabbed one of the baseball bats that was on the floor and swung it, making the flying saucer that was targeting him turn toward its creator. Claude grabbed onto the flying saucer that was closing in on him and smashed it on the wall.

But they didn't know what was coming up behind them as the brainwashed elves and yetis came into the room and surrounded them. However, a shower of fairies came up from underneath them as the holes appeared out of nowhere, obviously Bunnymund and Tooth were working on covering for the twins as they noticed that the Dark Santa Claus was moving toward the ice shed.

"There's no escape, Pitch!" Claude called as he and his brother ran up to the shed, looking frantically. But out of the corner of Caleb's eye, he saw that the sleigh had already escaped into the tunnels. He could even hear the reindeer breathing from down there.

"C'mon, Claude! Let's go down there and catch him!" Caleb urged with anticipation, walking over to the edge of the ice tunnel.

With just one nod from each other, the twins held their hands together and jumped into the tunnel. They landed on the ice safely as their feet glided on the tunnel like they were on skateboards.

The twins smiled as they used their magic given to them by North to speed skate in the tunnels. The sleigh was within their sights as they saw Dark North controlling the sleigh.

Using their new-found magic, Claude and Caleb held their hands tightly as they began to spin in the tunnels, making a twister as they spin faster and faster. The twister was so fast that the sleigh could not handle the twins magic, it eventually crashed into the ice and the reindeer fled the scene.

Claude threw the snow-globe in front of them as they safely landed back into the workshop. Dark North was lying on the floor as if the whole battle had exhausted him, his eyes were closed as he breathed heavily.

The twins slowly came up to him, checking to see if they finally got the original Santa Claus back to normal. They thought wrong as the Dark Santa Claus's eyes opened quickly before they were punched in the guts.

The twins crouched down as they tried to withstand the pain, "North," Claude murmured. "We know that you are in there. You are the Guardian of Wonder, don't let Pitch win by destroying us."

Dark North stood up as he glared at the children in front of him. "There won't be any Wonder coming out of you two from where you are going..." He raised his swords into the air, ready to destroy the twins in one blow...

Until he heard a voice from behind him calling out. "Ho, ho, ho!" Bunnymund threw his boomerangs at the dark version of his rival as he came out from one of his holes, successfully pushing the weapons out of Dark North's hands, Sophie was holding onto his back as the other guardians and apprentices climbed out.

"Its over Pitch, your outnumbered!" Tooth shouted as she got the twins to stand up, relieving them of their pain.

Dark North looked around before he disappeared into one of his chimney's, the guardians and apprentices tried to find out where he was hiding before he appeared behind one of the apprentices that he wanted to target.

Bunnymund turned around, alert. "Jamie! Watch out!" He threw his exploding eggs as he blocked the first slash from the dark Santa Claus's sword.

Jamie gasped softly before he raised his staff to block the next slash, the force made him kneel down on the floor as he looked up into the possessed Santa Claus's eyes. "You should have stopped believing in the guardians, child." Dark North told. "You just had to keep on believing, when there is nothing left but fear. Still think there is no such thing as the Boogeyman?"

Jamie held his breath before he stood his ground, narrowing his glowing blue eyes as his voice gave the dark version of North chills. The young boys voice sounded like it was him and Jack Frost speaking to Pitch. "I do believe in you, I'm just not going to let you win, Pitch!"

Dark North regained his composure as he wagged his finger. "Very well then, you will stay out of my way to rule the world..." He didn't finish his sentence as Bunnymund and Sophie, in her grown up form, pushed him to the ground. They clasped his hands as Sandy and Cupcake used their sand to hold his legs, preventing him from escaping.

The twins came up as they positioned themselves on top of the dark Santa Claus, Claude took out the babushka doll and held it on top of North's head. "You weren't always a fierce warrior, North," Claude whispered as he took the first shell of the doll off.

"You were always downright jolly," Caleb continued, taking out the next shell as the dark North struggled. The twins magic was working its way to extract the shadow of Pitch out of him.

"You were also mysterious," Tooth added.

"Fearless," Sophie told, keeping her grip on the old man's hands.

"Don't forget caring, mate." Bunnymund grunted as he pushed the jolly old man back down on the ground before he tried to escape.

"And finally," Claude said as he and his brother were down to one more doll in the set. Although, they were surprised to see a baby wrapped in the red blanket with big blue eyes, they finished the sentence together, saying. "Wonder."

That final word did the trick as the shadow left its host, disappearing into the cold winter that was waiting outside for him. The original Guardian of Wonder then lost his vision as he dozed off in slumber, murmuring "Candy canes."

Sandy and Bunnymund then commanded their apprentices to release the sleeping North as they studied him, making sure that they got Pitch's shadow out of him. Sophie returned to her two year old self again, since she only needed her grown up self to fight in the battle.

Now that North was back to normal for the moment, all they had to do was wait until he wakes up. Then they would continue to figure out how to get rid of Pitch for good.

* * *

_Author's Note: Review, as always. We are almost done with the story, I don't know what I am going to do to interpret the next part of the chapters. I will try to work on the next chapter as best as I can. Onto the final battle!_


	7. Final battle?

Guardian Apprentices

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the dark personas of the guardians.

* * *

Chapter 7- Final battle?

North was still lying on the floor as the rest of the guardians and the apprentices did what they could to clean up the mess that was created from his dark side by getting rid of the brainwashed toys, knock the elves and the rest of the yetis back to their senses as they began to work on creating the toys that don't attack children and such.

It wasn't until they were finished that North began to shift in his sleep before he opened his eyes and pulled out his swords, ready to fight whatever he had to face. "Okay, Pitch, where are you?" He growled. Upon realizing that Pitch was nowhere to be seen, and that the guardians and apprentices were standing in front of him, waving their hands with their goofy smiles written on their faces, North placed the swords back in his pockets as he looked around the place.

"What are you guys doing here in the first place?" North asked as he scratched his white beard.

"You mean you don't remember what had happened to you, North?" Tooth questioned with worry before she turned her attention to the apprentices. "It seems to me that when you saved us, kids, we each lose our memories of the experience." The apprentices nodded in understanding as they turned their attention to North who was walking toward them.

Both Claude and Caleb cringed when the famous St. Nick was glaring at them suspiciously. "Does this mean that we are on the naughty list?" Caleb asked.

North then smiled at his apprentices as he rubbed their heads playfully before he responded. "No, you two. You are not on the naughty list, you actually did a good thing for me by getting rid of Pitch from my body. Even though you did make a mess of my workshop, I am willing to forgive you for that." He then snapped his fingers, commanding the yetis and elves to bring the apprentices into a different room of the workshop.

Once they were secluded in his office, North grabbed a plate off of the shelf. "Fruitcake?" He offered, holding it out in case the children wanted to try some. When the kids shook their heads, North then narrowed his eyes as he threw the fruitcake away from him. "Now then, onto business. What are your centers?"

All of the kids just stared at him in silence before Jamie perked up. "What exactly is our centers?"

Monty noted. "Well, Jamie, lets put it this way... North's center, as how Claude and Caleb put it, is Wonder. And Tooth's center is Memories, Bunnymund's is Hope, Sandy's is Dreams, and Jack's is Fun. So it means that we have those same centers."

North nodded. "Yes, but you have another name for those centers. The twins, Claude and Caleb, have Imagination as their centers. Pippa and Cupcake have the same centers as their mentors, but for now we will name their centers Purity and Emotions. Sophie, ironically has Faith for her center, whereas her mentor has Hope. And Jamie has Trust as his center." He was pointing to each child as he explained the centers that the children have. He grabbed a huge book from his shelf and opened it to a page that he wanted, reading silently to himself before he looked up to see the children who were wondering what he was looking at.

"It is time for you children to take Oath." He began as he looked around the place to see the children's respective guardians right behind them. "Will you, Claude and Caleb Williams, vow to watch over the other children of the world, to guard their Wonder and Imagination with your life, for they are all that you have, all that you are, and all that you will ever be?"

Claude and Caleb looked at each other, nodding their heads as they knew what was to come. "We will." They both said together. Suddenly, they were glowing in a red color as the twins' magic began to grow within them. Their clothing remained the same, but they felt their new abilities coming to them as they ran over to North, hugging him with all of their strength.

North, grabbed both of the twins in his arms and shouted something in Russian before he gives them two smacks on their cheeks.**(AN:Much like how Jack got the kisses when he became a guardian)** North dropped the twins back down on the ground as the young boys looked at each other with confused expressions written on their faces.

The Guardian of Wonder then turned his attention to Cupcake. "Cupcake Hopkins, much like how I told my apprentices, will you vow to protect the children's dreams, and wishes with your life?"

Cupcake smiled, determined. "I will." She then felt like she could fly into the air when she felt Sandy's power growing within her. She looked down to see if there was any changes that took place on her, but her clothing remained the same.

Pippa waved her hand, interrupting North before he said anything to her. "I will protect the children's memories with my life, Santa. You don't need to do the introductions." North nodded as he watched the girl who was glowing in a purple color before it receded. She changed from a young girl, to a half human-half hummingbird. Only her hair didn't change from the transformation. Her purple dress had transformed into feathers.

North turned to Sophie. "Do you, Sophie Bennett, protect the children's faith like it was your life's work?" Sophie giggled and nodded frantically, sadly there was no transformation process for her.

Jamie wondered as he studied his sister. "Why didn't she transform?"

Bunnymund answered. "Because she doesn't need to transform into a big bunny like how I am." He crouched down and embraced the little girl. "I like my ankle-biter the way she is." Sophie giggled more when he began to tickle her.

Once when North got to Jamie, he somehow stopped for a few moments and looked around. "Where's Jack Frost?" He trailed off before he, and the other guardians, realized that Jack was still Pitch's prisoner. "Oh, no... I guess we have to at least free Jack from Pitch first."

Jamie looked at him sadly as he looked down on the ground, trying his best not to cry. "But how are we suppose to free Jack? We don't know very much about him." Tooth's voice said out of worry.

"Plus we have seen what he can do, mate." Bunnymund added. "He is very powerful, and should not be messed with. Can't we just free Jack ourselves, North? I am not sure if Jamie is up for the task to do that." He turned his attention to the young boy, watching his little ankle-biter walking over to her big brother in order to comfort him.

North shook his head at Bunnymund. "Only Jamie cam free Jack from Pitch's spell if he manages to get him to remember something from their past. I am sorry Bunnymund, but Jamie will have to fight Jack." They didn't notice that somebody was watching them from outside of the workshop. Only Jamie saw a glimpse of a teenager with glowing red eyes that was hiding in the shadows.

North continued, unaware that Jamie saw someone from outside of the workshop. "Jamie, listen... Even if Jack is not present right now, we will unlock your abilities so that you are ready to face whatever Pitch has set up for you." After reciting the same vows, Jamie nodded as he felt the chill of the air embrace him.

* * *

As soon as Jamie told him what, or more importantly who he saw, North barged into the ice shed where he commanded the yetis and elves to prepare his sleigh. Once the sleigh was out, Claude and Caleb thought that the sleigh was destroyed when they fought Dark North, but their mentor told them that he always keeps a spare whenever he needs them.

After when the apprentices and the guardians got themselves into the sleigh, North snapped his whips and the reindeer charged through the icy tunnels. Even though to Bunnymund's dismay, North made sure that the sleigh didn't go through much obstacles, just to sooth the rabbit a little before they flew into the air.

"So, how are we going to find Jack?" Monty asked. "He could be anywhere in the world." He watched from above as the sleigh passed over the town of Burgess, to the forest where they last saw the guardians after Pitch was defeated.

Before North could answer the young boy, something hit the sleigh so hard that it shook the flying sleigh. The apprentices and the guardians hung on tightly as Jamie looked down to see what had attacked them.

It was a huge icicle that had struck the side of the sleigh. The next second came by as another icicle collided with the sleigh, almost knocking the guardians and apprentices off of their feet.

"Seems like, Jack is being bold into attackin' the sleigh mates." Bunnymund noticed as he watched the shadows from underneath the sleigh. Some of the shadow creatures were mixed with the darkness and frost. But once when he was brave enough to look over where the sleigh's legs are, someone was down there waiting for him to see him.

Dark Jack was hanging around on the sleigh, laying on one of the ski's as he looked up, showing a creepy smile toward the Easter Bunny. "Hello there, Easter kangaroo." His clothing was a darker version of itself, black pearl jacket, dark black pants. His hair was still the same white color, but his eyes were glowing red.

Bunnymund growled at the mention of the nickname he hates. "You little show-pony! Why I outta-" His mouth was covered by Tooth before she flew away from the sleigh, making sure that Bunnymund didn't get hurt. North noticed what was going on as he raised his whips, commanding the sleigh to stop. Sandy glared at the new villain before him as he grabbed Cupcake by her hand, flying away from Dark Jack as he attacked the sleigh with full force.

Claude and Caleb quickly grabbed Pippa and Sophie as they jumped out of the sleigh before some of the parts were seen flying in the air as soon as they were hit. Jamie used a new spell from within him that created a shield from the attacks.

Dark Jack laughed evilly as he kept striking the sleigh with his icicles. "What goes together better than Cold and Darkness?" He didn't need an answer to his question as he continued his attacks.

Until a blast of frost blocked one of his attacks, when they collided, it turned into snow that fell from the sky...

Dark Jack glared at the young boy that dared to spoil his fun. "That is quite enough, Jack!" Jamie yelled in a strict order. He was now floating in midair as his gaze soften at the sight that he was beholding. At least he had to admit one thing, Dark Jack was scary when he is angry.

"You dare ruin my fun, child?" He asked in a sneer, holding out his staff, ready to destroy whoever was in his way.

Jamie stood his ground, looking straight into his eyes. "I would when you are causing trouble, Pitch." He held onto his own staff tightly as he points it right in front of him in a warning gesture. "I command you to release Jack from your control, Pitch. If you don't, I swear on my Guardian Oath I will crush you myself!" He watched as the dark version of his favorite guardian laugh in his dark, seductive voice.

"You don't want to fight me, _Kiddo_." He hissed on the nickname he gave Jamie as he circled the young boy. "You are young, and innocent, while I am the embodiment of Darkness and... Cold. You should flee from me and never face me in combat, you would lose anyway if you tried." To Jamie, Dark Jack was either trying to convince him to turn around and give up the fight, or make him drop his guard so that he could strike.

Jamie narrowed his eyes, the glowing blue eyes almost look like flames. "I would. Even if it means risking my life to save my mentor." He twirled his staff in his hand before he pointed it straight toward the possessed guardian.

Thunder clouds boomed in the sky as the battle of Fun and Fear was about to begin...

* * *

Dark Jack quickly blasted a beam of ice toward the child and growled when he blocked it. He then flew up in the air as he took out a few icicles from his staff and proceeded to shoot the child from the air. However, Jamie used his staff like a baseball bat and flung the icicles back toward its owner, who quickly dodged them as the weapons struck a nearby tree, freezing them as the ice designs spread from top to bottom.

Jamie summoned a few snowballs and aimed them for his opponents head, Dark Jack summoned up his own which was more harder than the regular snowballs and threw them, blocking the winter apprentices attacks.

"Snap out of it, Jack! You don't want to hurt your own apprentice, do you?" Jamie begged as he dodged a few more ice blasts that were coming toward him.

Dark Jack showed no recognition with he stared at the child in front of him. "I don't have an apprentice, nor will I ever have one, because nobody can see me. No matter how many times I tried to get their attention, they always ignored me, waved me off as if I was just a dream to them. I have been around for a long time, and yet, I still can't get any believers." He charged another attack on his staff and aimed it right at the boys chest.

Jamie blocked it with a swing of his own staff, he gave Dark Jack a look that said he didn't understand what he was talking about. "You do have an apprentice, Jack. I am your apprentice!" He then remembered the first time he encountered Jack, remembered how Jack said that Jamie was his first believer. Jamie narrowed his eyes, was Pitch giving Jack lies about him not being able to have any believers? He hoped not!

"But you did, Jack..." Jamie stated. "You gained my attention. You made me believe in you. When I had no more hope left, you were there to show me that you were there. You listened to my plea for 'a little sign', so that I know how to believe again."

Dark Jack shook his head slowly. "Sorry, child. Doesn't ring a bell! Run now, while you are still standing." He flew straight toward the boy and pushed him harshly to the ground, making a dent in the road as the blue flashes of ice shot into the air. Smoke covered the area as the guardians and apprentices watched in worry, wondering if Jamie was alright.

Right by the destroyed sleigh, Bunnymund was about ready to fight with Jamie before North placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, mate! Jamie needs our help!" The Easter Bunny urged with worry.

Suddenly, a blast of ice went straight toward the guardians as it froze them in their tracks, the apprentices managed to dodge the attack as they looked on in horror that their mentors were frozen in place as the ice surrounded them, holding them captive inside.

Next, they watched as Jamie was thrown over them in the air as Dark Jack sent slashes of icicles all over the boys body. He then kicked the Winter Apprentice in the abdomen before he was sent flying toward the icy pond. Jamie crashed into the pond, the ice was broken in half as the young boy floated in the cold water, not minding the chill at all.

The Winter apprentice was about ready to swim back up to the surface, until the way back up was blocked when the ice froze over, keeping him captive from underneath the cold water. It hit him full force when he realized Dark Jack was keeping him imprisoned in the same pond where he last saw him before he disappeared from him with the guardians.

Jamie didn't need to hold his breath for air, since he was changed to an immortal, so he tried to break the ice that was holding him back. He was flung back into the dark water as a force of ice from above him knocked him out cold.

Jamie never wanted to close his eyes when the darkness closed in on him, but he did. He was trapped in a ice prison that he could not break free from. It was only a matter of time before he fell into the darkness of slumber...

* * *

It was cold.

Dark.

And frightening for the young boy as he gently floated in the ice cold water.

He didn't know how long he slept, he could barely hear a somebody calling his name. Jamie twitched his arms as he opened his eyes, wondering what was happening around him.

The ice above him was melting, he knew because he saw his sister opening the way for him. His powers seemed to have a mind of their own as it helped Jamie out of the icy water where he was imprisoned and brought him into the warmth of his friends belief in him.

"Jamie!" Sophie cried in relief to see that he was alright.

"You okay, Jamie?" Pippa asked in worry as she studied his injuries. Some of his injuries were more serious than the last ones. The dark ice covered some of his body parts, and the snow decorated part of his hair.

Jamie shook his head, clasping his face with one hand. "He is too strong. I couldn't beat him, I mean, he didn't give me a chance to attack him! What happened while I was out?" He uncrossed his legs as he tried to withstand the pain that the ice brought upon him.

The other apprentices had looks of sadness on them as they explained what went on. Cupcake was the first to speak. "We rushed over to where you were and Sophie was trying to melt the ice with her powers over spring, she didn't want to lose you to the darkness that Pitch, or Dark Jack, created to make sure that you stayed out of his way. But as soon as Sophie got started to free you, me and the others were forced to watch as Dark Jack took away the guardians that were in their frozen prison."

Monty continued. "He told us that if we plan on confronting him, or the other dark guardians, we would pay the price for fighting them in the first place."

Jamie's eyes widened in horror as he silently looked down on the ground, feeling ashamed that he didn't use his full power to beat Pitch. He had lost the battle. He lost. Tears threatened to break through as Jamie tried to stay calm and think.

"We are back to square one again..." He muttered in a whisper as he and the rest of the apprentices looked down in sorrow with him.

* * *

_Author's Note: Review as always, I hope this surprised you! I was thinking of ending it, but then I thought, it is a lot more fun keeping you on your toes. So as what was described in the chapter, the apprentices are back to the start of their adventure. The guardians are going to go back being evil, and the kids will have to think of something else to free them._

_What are they to do? Only I know, but I will let you guess in your opinions on what could happen._


	8. Pitch gone at last

Guardian Apprentices

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dark versions of the guardians.

_For the record, on the first flashback, I blame the 2013 movie Mama for that idea! Although I am not a fan for that movie, that idea stuck with me the moment I seen it..._ _I hope you like this chapter._

_And I am surprised that I now have 100 reviews. Thanks for the good comments!_

* * *

Chapter 9- Pitch gone at last.

Night came as the wind blew in the sky. Chilling the sleeping group of apprentices as they slept the night in North's workshop. The reason they were sleeping there was because since the apprentices purified the place, the dark guardians would not come near their old locations.

So as they dreamed, a tear could be seen flowing down Jamie's cheek as he remembered how he failed saving Jack Frost from his prison. The poor boy didn't have the strength yet to bring his one and only favorite big brother back.

He wished to have an answer about how to bring him back. But sadly, there was none that entered his mind.

He heard someone calling him, waking him up from his slumber. "_Jamie! Jamie!" _The boy looked around to see if someone was there, but upon realizing that there was nobody there, he went back to sleep.

"_We are gonna have a little fun, Jamie."_ The voice called to him in his sleep. Before Jamie knew what was going to happen, he was remembering all the times he was with Jack Frost.

_In the first memory, Jamie watched in the side lines as he noticed a familiar car that was riding through the snow covered forest. It was his father's car, and in the car were his seven year old self, one year old Sophie, and his father that vanished from his life._

_He didn't know why he was watching a flashback that happened a few years ago. Jamie thought that Man in Moon was trying to tell him something in the dream, so he silently obliged and watched._

_Jamie wondered in the next years why his father disappeared from his life, whenever he asks his mom about it, she simply tells him that he left them because he needed time to be by himself. However, the next scene in the memory told him otherwise._

_He, his sister, and his father were now inside of a cabin in the woods, right by the icy pond. Sophie was in Jamie's lap as he watched his father that looked very much like him in appearance. There was something a bit off when his father looked at his children, there was sadness, and madness in his eyes. When Jamie was told to leave Sophie right by the fireplace, his present self gasped in horror at what was coming up next._

_His father held a gun to seven year old Jamie's face, trying not to sob when he was about ready to pull the trigger._

_Until his father was pulled back to the wall by an unknown force of nature. Jamie's seven year old self watched as the figure of a teenager with white hair kept his grip on his father, who was struggling to get out of his hold._

_The teenager was in the shadows as he did his work. He grabbed the older man's neck, and snapped it. When the corpse finally gave in, the mysterious teenager flew out of the cabin, carrying the corpse with him as he left the children alone in the room._

_Seven year old Jamie looked on as one year old Sophie stared aimlessly at the fireplace. "Daddy, where did you go?" He asked, not knowing that his father wasn't there anymore._

_The present Jamie followed his past self as he wondered what had happened to his dad. He slowly realized that the teenager somehow saved him and his sister, plus he now understood how come his father disappeared. "Daddy?" Seven year old Jamie called out to his father as he noticed the door in the hallway was opened. He watched the snow that fell from the sky._

_The present Jamie watched in silence as his past self and Sophie gathered together by the campfire as they waited for somebody to come find them. The seven year old boy turned when he heard something rolling across the floor. A fresh snowball was present as the young child studied it from where he was. Obviously the mysterious figure wanted him to remember his deed for protecting him._

_The memory faded from his mind as the winter apprentice wondered what the next flashback was. The next memory brought him to the present, before he knew that the guardians were real. As the mortal Jamie was walking away from the icy pond, a sudden cold breeze blew behind him as it carried the book out of his hands._

_He thought he was hearing things, almost like the wind was talking to him. "Hmm... That looks interesting. Good book?" Jamie raced over to where his book was and dusted it off, thinking that he was just imagining things._

_The apprentice of Fun, Jamie, recognized that voice to be Jack Frost. The memory fast forwarded to the time when he and his friends were having the snowball fight, and the eventual sleigh ride of his life. He saw Jack narrowed his eyes at his apprentices mother for thinking that he was just a myth. Next the Winter Spirit grabbed a handful of snow as Jack muttered playfully. "Who's Jack Frost?"_

_He blew lightly on the snowball, making it solid as a regular ball. He looked at the young boy, who had his back turned, and threw the snowball directly on Jamie's back. He didn't know what went over him, but he started to laugh before he called out. "Okay, who threw that?"_

_The Winter apprentice's vision changed as he watched himself from the window of his old home. He laughed softly as he watched his old self and his little sister play around on his bed, but his gaze turned to see that Jack Frost was seeing the children through the window with him, though the Winter Spirit didn't see that his winter apprentice was watching._

_Jamie watched as his mentors smile faded when he saw the ice spreading across the window. Jack Frost flipped back onto the rooftop as he looked at the moon in sorrow. Jamie then realized that he was looking through the memories of his mentor, the memories of him watching over the boy that would become his apprentice. Whether it was Man in Moon giving Jamie the memories, or possibly the spirit of Jack Frost, the Winter apprentice skimmed through a few more memories until he stopped right at the moment he and Jack Frost met face to face._

_"Okay, look..." His mortal self spoke to his stuffed rabbit. It was dark outside, and no light was seen inside of the bedroom. Jamie stared at the stuffed toy in front of him, pretending that it was the Easter Bunny. "you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So here's whats gonna happen." The Winter apprentice watched from his mortal self, to the window where Jack Frost suddenly appeared, fear and hope was in his eyes. Fear that the boy would lose his faith in any moment._

_"If it wasn't a dream, if you are real, then you have to prove it, like right now." Jamie told the stuffed animal. He resisted the urge to cry as he continued. "I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life, in fact. You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything, anything at all." He waited to see if there was going to be a sign from the Easter Bunny, or any other guardian that he already met. _

_But the sign didn't show up._

_Jamie's eyes threatened to shed a few tears as he muttered, "I knew it." and lets go of the stuffed animal. He was about ready to mourn for the loss of his favorite holiday and everyday guardians, until when he heard the ice covering his window. He noticed that the ice was showing him a picture of an Easter egg, then a bunny rabbit that came to life as it runs around the giggling boy._

_It burst into snow as one of the snowflakes touched the child's nose. Jamie then knew who the mysterious visitor was... Well, who else would have brought the snow? The Easter Bunny can't bring snow, neither the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Santa might have possibly brought it, but Jamie knew that he brings Christmas to the children. So it had to be... "Jack Frost?" He asked, sensing the Winter Spirit's presence around him._

_A voice spoke up from behind him in a whisper, as if he could not believe that he said that name. "Did you just say?"_

_Jamie tried once more, this time, louder. "Jack Frost?"_

_Jack Frost's voice gasped in shock as he tried to calm himself down. "He said it again. He said," He corrected himself as he looked at the young child. "You said..." Once when Jamie turned, he looked at the person standing before him, uttering once more in belief._

_"Jack Frost."_

_Suddenly, the image changed as the Winter apprentice heard his mentor whispering to him. Jack Frost, in the memory, seemed to have known his apprentices presence as he whispered the words that eventually gave Jamie the answer he was looking for._

_Jack Frost in the memory smiled. "We are gonna have a little fun, Jamie."_

* * *

Jamie woke up, opening his eyes slowly as he realized what he did wrong in the battle against Dark Jack. He was paying to much attention to freeing Jack that he forgot to have a little **fun** in the battle.

Jamie considered that, since he remembered that Jack told him that Fun was his center. But, he wondered how was Jack's center going to help him get out of the possession of the Boogeyman.

And then he remembered how Jack protected him throughout the years of his life. From saving him from his father that tried to do a murder-suicide attempt, to protecting him from Pitch when he was the last light, a beacon of hope for the guardians.

Jamie thought that if he could do some fun with Jack's dark side, and try to get hurt from it, he hoped that Jack would break through his prison and protect him the same way he did all those years ago.

He turned to see the moon in the sky, silently taking its advice as he slowly stood up on the ground. He looked around the place as he followed the trail that Dark Jack left behind. Even though the threat of destroying him and his friends would be his demise, Jamie wasn't going to let Pitch win that easily.

He followed the trail until it led him to a hole in the ground, the wood from a very old bed was peeking out from the dirt. Jamie knew that the hole would lead him to the Boogeyman's lair, if he was brave enough to go through it for his mentor, so he quickly shook his friends out of their slumber and led them to where the lair was.

As they slowly traversed the dark tunnel which was covered with ice, creepy toys, nightmarish creatures, brainwashed eggs, and little fairies, Jamie and his group held each others hands as they passed over the items that were in their path.

They continued through the tunnel before they stood before the area where the cages on the ceilings were, along with the shadows and rock textures. The apprentices noticed that the dark guardians were waiting for them in their usual hiding places in the shadows, their glowing red eyes peered into the children's own eyes, ready to destroy them.

Jamie silently turned to his companions and nodded, telling them that this was his fight, and his alone. The other apprentices nodded to him, and back away, allowing their leader to go into battle alone.

"You didn't heed my warning, child." Dark Jack noted as he jumped down from Pitch's version of the globe and stood right before the young boy. "Now you will pay the price for ever confronting me in the first place." He pointed his staff right at the boy's head, ready to get the battle over with.

Jamie scoffed. "Well, you didn't give me a fair fight, so I am not going to give you a fair fight to win this time."

Dark Jack laughed. "You still think there is no such thing as the Boogey-" Before he could finish, his face was hit with a fresh snowball that was mixed with gold sand. He brushed it off as he growled, gasping in shock when he noticed that Jamie and the other apprentices disappeared to nowhere.

Unbeknownst to him, however, when he tried to locate the apprentices, the dark guardians were watching him before being taken away into the darkness of the shadows. One by one, they were taken; Dark North was grabbed from behind by two hands that could be from the twins, and was dragged off to an unknown place. Dark Tooth was looking for Dark North before being pushed into the wall by an unknown flying human with wings. Dark Sandy was suddenly tied in a gold sand ribbon before being pulled back into the darkness. And Dark Bunnymund disappeared forcefully in the hole where his kidnapper was waiting for him.

For Dark Jack, he could do nothing but listen as the dark personas of the guardians were screaming in pain and fear as the shadows left its host in a flash. Only he was left alone, again. He turned around to see that Jamie was leaning on the wall where he held out his hand that was holding a snowball. "Want to have some fun with me, Pitch?"

Jamie threw the snowball again, however Dark Jack blocked it with his staff. The Dark Winter Spirit then charged up his staff and blasted some icicles straight toward the boy, but the boy bounced it back to him with just a swing from his staff. Then Jamie suddenly blew frost all over the dark guardian, making him immovable.

"I am not having fun at all with your games, child!" Dark Jack yelled as he broke through the frost that surrounded him. He flew over to the boy, intending on pushing the boy to the wall, knocking him out. But fate was cruel to him when the boy created a frost creature to stop him dead in his tracks. A rabbit was hopping around the dark guardian before Dark Jack clutched his head in pain.

The memories of being with Jamie were coming back to him...

The Winter apprenticed watched as the dark guardian collapsed to the ground, not taking anymore of the pain that the boy was giving him. Why does the Wonder, Hopes, Dreams, and anything else that was good gives him a severe headache?

The last shadow of Pitch recoiled from its host and disappeared in the shadows of its lair, leaving a warning for the apprentices. "You may have won the battle for now, but I will still win when I change the Fate of belief for good. You will not be able to keep the guardians alive for long, for I have sucked out their energy to return to this world and finish where I started."

Jamie and the rest of the apprentices, who had revealed themselves from the shadows with the now unconscious guardians, glared at the Boogeyman. "You will never win, Pitch. If you try to destroy us and the guardians, you have another thing coming!" Cupcake threatened.

They watched as the shadow of Pitch laughed evilly before he retreated into the deepest corners of the lair, his nightmare creatures followed him as they left the apprentices alone with the guardians.

The ground shook as the apprentices rushed outside, each carrying their respective guardians, escaping the dangers of Pitch's underground lair. Jamie looked at the unconscious body of his guardian, who looked like he was sleeping like the dead. "Jack, wake up please!" Jamie begged as he tried to see the signs that Jack was still alive.

Sadly, Jack, and the other guardians looked like they were about ready for death to claim them. "I think Pitch took too much of their energy." Pippa noted, studying them.

"How are we going to give them life again?" Sophie asked, almost about ready to shed her tears.

Monty had a look of sadness before he answered. "There is only one thing to do, guys. One of us is going to have to give up our powers to give the guardians their power." He knew that his group of friends would stare at him as if in disbelief before he explained. "Man in Moon knows what would happen, and he doesn't want you all to sacrifice yourselves for his guardians. So by his orders... I will be giving up my powers so that they can live."

"But Monty!" Pippa begged.

"We don't want you to do that, Monty!" The twins both shouted in protest.

Monty raised his hand, silencing the protests. Before they knew what was going to happen, Monty uttered something that they didn't understand. His own powers were shown before it disappeared into the bodies of the guardians. The tattoo on his eye vanished as the last of his power was released.

Jamie wondered what would happen to Monty as soon as his powers were gone, but he was more worried for the guardians as he watched their expressions change from fear to calm as they slept soundly.

* * *

_Author's Note: Do you think that you want a sequel after this story? I am not sure if I should, but if you give me the right idea, I probably might do it. You can request what type of sequel I should use in the review, or you can PM me for your idea of a sequel. _

_But in case you want to know, I think I probably have a sequel that is roaming in my mind for a while. but just for fun, you can still give an opinion of what type of sequel you want._

_I will try to work on the next chapter._


	9. Epilogue

Guardian Apprentices

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dark personas of the guardians.

_I am sorry to say this, but according to my results, there will be no sequel. I am going to let this great story be on its own. I know that most of you will be disappointed, but I think that it will be for the best. A great story will still be a great story when it is by itself. Thanks to all of the readers who enjoyed my story, and those who tried to help me decide what to do for a sequel. Thank you all! I also have my cover picture for this story up._

* * *

Chapter 9- Epilogue

Since that Monty was stripped of his powers from giving it to the guardians, Jamie and the rest of the group decided to bring him and the guardians to the toy workshop. The twins took the damaged sleigh and rebuilt it until it was good as new, after that they got into the sleigh, while carrying North's body, and waited until Monty walked into the flying contraption.

Now that Monty was safely in the sleigh, the rest of the group followed swiftly behind while they were carrying their respective mentors. Cupcake knew that she could not carry Sandy while flying in the air, so she decided to go inside of the sleigh with Monty. Pippa looked like she was struggling to get a firm grip on the Tooth Fairy, but she later got it under control. Baby Tooth could be seen sitting on Pippa's shoulder, looking at her Mistress in a concerned glance.

Sophie, in her grown up form, used her inner strength to carry Bunnymund like he was just a sack of potatoes. She then tapped her foot and traveled up to the workshop by using the tunnel. And Jamie held onto Jack as he flew up toward the workshop, even though he was having a little bit of difficulty into controlling his flying ability, he didn't let that stop him as he carried his mentor to the workshop.

The guardians were all still asleep at this time.

Once they were inside of the workshop, Sophie and the girls set up beds for the guardians to sleep on while they were slumbering. It only took a couple of hours for the sun to rise in the horizon as the light shined inside of the room. The kids were all snuggled up right by the fireplace, fast asleep, where they can be on the lookout for the guardians that were right behind them.

Jack's hand twitched as the young Winter Spirit stirred from his slumber. He opened his eyes and noticed the kids in front of him. He stood up and studied them from afar, smiling softly to himself. The other guardian's begin to wake up one at a time as they studied their surroundings.

"What are we doing here?" North said in a tiresome voice. "Last time I remembered, Dark Jack froze us in our tracks and turned us back into our dark selves..." He trailed off when he saw Jack sitting right by them, they knew that he was back to his regular old self.

"Should we wake the children up?" Tooth asked in a whisper.

Sandy answered her question by using his sand to tell her that it was better for the children to rest as much as they can since they worked so hard into getting the guardians back. Tooth agreed softly. "Okay, Sandy. We will leave the children be for a little while longer."

The guardians then stood up from the beds and proceeded to tiptoe out of the room and began to get back to work on their guardian duties.

It was only until after Bunnymund finished the first half of his Easter egg ideas, North made a new Christmas list, Tooth kept a organized data about the new baby teeth that were coming, Sandy learned how to create new dreaming landscapes, Jack did his usual snow routine, they decided to check up on the children.

But upon noticing that Monty was missing his usual tattoo on his eye, North turned to the Man in Moon that was showing itself in the sky, "Manny, do you think that you can give Monty his powers back? I think the children would be happier to see him joining them on their adventures." The moon shined a little bit as North nodded his head. "I see. He gave us his powers in order to save us from Pitch's spell. And you say that he will regenerate his powers as soon as he wakes up? That is a good sign..."

Just as soon as he was finished talking with the moon, North turned his head to see that in a blink of an eye, the tattoo on Monty's eye came back. The young boy soon stirred from his slumber as he scratched his head. He then realized that he felt the tattoo on his right eye as he moved his hand up to check if it was still there.

"I thought that I gave up my power," Monty examined in confusion. "But I guess that Man in Moon gave me another chance." He looked over to see that the apprentices were still asleep. He crouched down to shake them on their shoulders. "Hey guys, wake up!"

The sleeping apprentices soon stirred from their slumber as they one by one open their eyes and stretched out their arms and yawned softly. Cupcake was the first one after Monty to wake up, followed by the twins, next Pippa, then Sophie and Jamie.

"I was in a middle of a good dream, Monty." Cupcake yawned as she blinked her eyes.

"We all were, Cupcake." Claude told as he scratched his head.

North smiled as he came over to his apprentices and patted them on their backs. "Did you all have a good nap? Don't worry, the other guardians are working their usual routine, then they will return to retrieve you."

Pippa asked, worried. "Is Jack back to normal?"

North answered. "If you count him being able to bug the Easter Bunny and managed to give the kids the fun that they deserved, then yes, he is back to normal." The apprentices then noticed that Monty had his power back as he demonstrated a good wave of his hand as he moved the huge book to get it to open up and go through twenty pages at a time. "And before you ask, children, yes, Man in Moon has given Monty his powers back."

"Alright!" Caleb yelled as he rushed over to see the magic that Monty was using. "I was worried that you weren't going to get your powers back, Monty." His brother came over and gave them both high fives as they laughed, enjoying the show that Monty was doing with his magic.

Tooth suddenly swooped into the workshop with some of her fairies in toe as she searched around the area in her usual calculating way to pay attention to the changes in the place. "North, I have come to retrieve Pippa for her first few days of work." She told in her sweet womanly voice. However, before North could respond, she already saw that Pippa was awake and rushed over to her.

Thankfully, Pippa overheard the conversation, so she answered to her mentor. "When you and the rest of the guardians were under Pitch's control, I already had gone through the basics into figuring out how many teeth are in some of the houses." Tooth seemed surprised when Pippa explained the whole situation.

Soon after Tooth appeared, Sandy floated inside as he silently went over to Cupcake, wondering if she was ready to go. Cupcake simply stretched her arms out before she floated above the ground, using her own magic that was given to her from her mentor. "I suppose you are ready to teach me a few different ways to create dreams?" She asked, curious.

Upon a nod from Sandy who was smiling in approval, they were about ready to go until North stopped them. "Hold on! Before you and Tooth go off with your apprentices, Sandy, can I ask them a question?" Receiving a nod from both guardians, North cleared his throat as he turned his attention to the apprentices. "How did you all get us back to our senses from Pitch's control? From what I remembered correctly, he was making sure that you all didn't get us back."

Monty then perked up, using his new-found knowledge as he explained slowly. "Didn't you know that when we gave our vows to protect the wonder, hopes, and dreams of the children, that our power increased? It was four times as powerful than the last time. Pitch didn't stand a chance as we purified your bodies again, making sure that he doesn't try to do that again."

Jamie interrupted. "That reminds me, do we have to worry about Pitch if he thinks about returning to bug us?"

Sophie shook her head, answering his question. "Aye am thinkin' that the Boogeyman will not be able to bother us for a long time, mate. We really put him in his place to well."

North nodded. "Okay, that is all what we needed to hear. I will tell Bunny and Jack of what you told me. Claude and Caleb, would you two mind in helping me figure out what gifts I should do for the children next Christmas?" He moved toward his office as the twins gathered around by the door, he turned his head to quickly tell Sophie and Jamie that Jack and Bunny will be getting them soon, so they could wait right by the window.

Tooth, Sandy, and their apprentices soon left the Bennett children alone as they headed back to their work stations, with the girls saying that they will visit them as soon as they could. Jamie, Sophie and Monty were the only ones in the room as they moved over to the window where they would wait for the Guardians of Hope and Fun.

Jamie had his blue hood on his head as he stared at the snow that was outside, Sophie was sitting in his lap counting how many snowflakes were flying from the sky, and Monty was still getting use to controlling his powers as they waited in silence.

Sophie suddenly broke the silence as she asked Monty a question. "What are you going to do, Monty? Are you planning on staying at the workshop?" She guessed.

Monty nodded. "I might consider staying here where I might be needed. Claude and Caleb will probably need more guidance from me, plus North is there to make sure that they behave while he and I teach them. Who knows, if Pitch ever causes trouble with us again, I will be here to translate what Man in Moon wants from us and our mentors. No more mysteries, no more 'not getting answers', things like that."

The remaining apprentices turned to see that a rabbit hole appeared on the ground as the Easter Bunny hopped out. "Did I keep ya mates waitin' too long?" He asked in a teasing manner. "Ready to come with me, ankle-biter?"

Sophie giggled in happiness as she worked her way out of Jamie's hold and ran right over to her favorite bunny. Bunnymund could see a stern look from the older sibling as he reassured the boy. "Don't worry, mate. Ya sister is safe with me. I will make sure that she behaves when I am around." He then notice Jamie's stern look transform to one with a smile. He understood that the bunny will take care of his sister.

Bunnymund tapped his foot as he gathered Sophie in his arms, and fell into the hole. Leaving behind a little gold flower as the boys watched. "I should probably check with North, in case he needs help from me to keep the twins under control." Monty mentioned as he got up from the edge of the window and walked over to the door where North and the twins disappeared to.

Now Jamie was the only one in the room as he looked back at the window, fiddling around with his magic creating a few ice pictures on the window. It was until he noticed that another ice picture came up beside his, Jamie knew that he couldn't create two ice pictures at the same time. So he turned around to see that Jack Frost was standing behind him, using his own magic to play with the boy.

Jack smiled. "Long time no see, kiddo." He was going to say something more, but it was cut short when Jamie ran over to him and embraced him. (**AN: Like how he did at the end of the movie.)** Jack seemed a little shocked at first, but then he relaxed and returned the hug. Until when he heard Jamie crying in his chest, Jack stopped and asked. "Why are you crying so much, Jamie?"

Jamie sobbed. "I just thought that I would not be able to see you again. I almost lost you to Pitch." He continued to cry his tears of happiness out as Jack began to soothe the child by carrying him like a baby and cradled him.

"It's alright now, Jamie. I'm here." He whispered softly to the boy. "I will always be here for you."

Jamie choked a bit. "Just promise me that you will never leave me like that ever again." He was just making sure that his favorite guardian wasn't lost to the madness of Pitch's lies ever again.

Jack playfully scoffed. "Pitch is not going to make me fall for that again." He then walked over to the window, while still holding Jamie in his arms, and laid down on the soft blue cushion as he comforted his apprentice who was happy to get his guardian back.

Tomorrow would be a new day for Jack to fully train his apprentice. But for tonight, he would stay with his Jamie until the boy was calm enough to get himself back together again. As the new snowfall decorated the window, Jack and Jamie soon dozed off into slumber.

_The End_

* * *

_Author's Note: That's the end of the story. Review on my story as always and I will be working on the rest of my stories that I have been meaning to finish up._


End file.
